


Nueva generación

by edhelangas, Natharell



Category: Tekken
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fights, Gen
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 17:06:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edhelangas/pseuds/edhelangas, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natharell/pseuds/Natharell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Han pasado veinte años desde el realzamiento de Heihachi, y es ahora cuando el Mishima Zaibatsu vuelve a la carga con un plan aún más ambicioso. Sin embargo, Heihachi Mishima va a encontrarse con varios escollos en el camino.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Ambientado desde el Tekken 3.

## Prólogo

          En medio de la nada, una luz. Una mujer de sedoso pelo negro viste completamente de blanco. Los ojos rasgados, de color marrón oscuro, miran al frente, a algún sitio delante de ella, con una mezcla de orgullo y tristeza. Aquellos ojos le enfocan a él... Los finos labios de la mujer se abren, vocalizando palabras que no llegan a oírse mientras sus ojos siguen fijos en su objetivo. Las palabras se repiten, más despacio, más claras...

  
_Debes despertar._


	2. Querido abuelo

            Más que una inspiración, fue un grito, el resultado de la lucha por llevar aire a sus pulmones. Le faltaba el aliento, se sentía mareado. Abrió los ojos negros y se encontró mirando el techo de su habitación, metido en su cama y con el cuerpo congelado y tembloroso. Por alguna razón le costaba respirar, así que se levantó del lecho con rapidez y abrió de par en par el balcón, saliendo al exterior como si le fuese la vida en ello.

            El frío aire nocturno le golpeó el pecho desnudo y se coló por debajo de las perneras del sedoso pantalón del pijama, pero no le importó ni el escalofrío ni la reacción de su piel. Sus pulmones empezaban a serenarse, su corazón dejaba de latir violentamente. Mientras se apartaba el flequillo de la cara con una mano, la otra se crispó sobre la barandilla del balcón, a la par que todo su peso se apoyaba sobre ese brazo. No podía dejar de temblar.

            Hacía mucho tiempo que no soñaba con su madre, y ningún sueño anterior había sido tan vívido. Parecía que ella estaba realmente allí, parecía que en verdad le miraba, le hablaba... Su cara, su pelo, sus ojos... ¿Por qué entonces esa reacción de pánico? Acababa de ver a su madre en sueños, a la persona que había sido todo su mundo, y se había despertado como si fuese la peor pesadilla de su vida.

            Abrió los ojos para observar el patio de la residencia Mishima, tranquilo, sosegado. El único ruido que le llegaba era el siseo del viento en las copas de los árboles del exterior de la parcela. Todo lo que allí veía le recordaba a su madre, y a esa "pesadilla". No sabía que hacer, no iba a poder conciliar de nuevo el sueño. Solo la tranquilidad de un paseo podría relajarle. Descalzo, se encaminó a la salida. Recorrió pasillos y cámaras llenas de obras de arte de gran valor, salones cuyo tamaño cortaba la respiración, sin apenas prestar atención. Llegó a las puertas cerradas de la sala de estar, donde se escuchaban voces.

            Jin sólo pudo identificar la de su abuelo, la otra no le era demasiado familiar. Se dispuso a abrir la puerta, su abuelo había estado de viaje durante casi una semana y lo correcto era que pasara a saludarle, tanto a él como a su acompañante. Pero antes de tocar el pomo, la imagen de su madre volvió a su mente, dejándolo paralizado. Desde detrás de la puerta se oía la voz de su abuelo:

  - Ya sé dónde es, Abel. Sé dónde se encuentra el templo al Dios de la Lucha.

_"El Dios de la Lucha"_. Jin sintió un escalofrío al oír ese nombre. Se trataba del asesino de su madre, aquel que le destrozara la vida. Había estado buscando a esa criatura desde aquel momento fatal. Al parecer, su abuelo ya había descubierto su paradero y la venganza de Jin estaba a punto de cumplirse. Jin casi gritó de júbilo cuando la idea alcanzó su mente, era algo para lo que se había estado preparando cuatro largos años.

  - No creo que sea tan fácil, Heihachi -dijo el llamado Abel-. No creo que sea tan fácil derrotarle, no creo que...

  - Se le podrá vencer, y mi nieto tendrá mucho que ver en eso. ¿Para qué crees que he estado entrenándole?

_"¿Qué?"_ se dijo Jin a sí mismo. No podía creerse que su abuelo confiase en él. No había recibido ni una muestra de cariño por su parte. Muchas comodidades, dinero y un duro entrenamiento, pero ni una palabra amable o un gesto de acercamiento.   
  
  - El muchacho ha trabajado duro y es muy fuerte -dijo Heihachi, con un tono neutro en su voz. Aún así, las palabras emocionaron a Jin. Después de tanto tiempo, quizás su abuelo... -. No creo que vaya a derrotar a _Toshin_ , desde luego. Pero le debilitará lo suficiente como para que yo pueda vencerle sin problemas. Con _Toshin_ bajo mi control, todo será más fácil. Él tendrá el poder de cientos de maestros luchadores y además el poder de Jin, que es... considerable... y todo eso será sólo mío y estará a mis órdenes.  
  
            Jin tuvo que taparse la boca con ambas manos para no gritar, y utilizar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no irrumpir en la habitación. En lugar de ello, salió corriendo por los pasillos de vuelta a su cuarto. Cerró la puerta con llave y se tumbó boca arriba en la cama, sintiendo que sus ojos oscuros, ligeramente rasgados, se llenaban con amargas lágrimas después de cuatro años. Se limpió los ojos con rabia con el dorso de la mano.  
  
            ¡Debería habérselo imaginado! ¿Su abuelo sintiendo algo por él? Sólo cuando el infierno se congelase. Le había traído aquí tras la muerte de su madre y entrenado en persona... ¡sólo para usarle como cebo! Todo era una farsa. Esa casa, ese lujo, la familia Mishima... ¡todo era una maldita mentira!

            Pero, al fin y al cabo, él también llevaba sangre Mishima. También sabía jugar a ese juego.

 

*** * ***

  
            No pegó ojo en toda la noche, la rabia alejó el sueño y la resolución de lo que había decidido hacer se ocupó del resto. Antes de que el despertador sonase, ya lo había apagado. Se levantó de la cama tranquilamente y, como cualquier otro día, se duchó y se vistió para ir a clase, con el jersey azul de pico, la camisa blanca y los pantalones grises del uniforme reglamentario. Salió de su habitación y se dirigió al comedor, donde ya le esperaba el desayuno. Shinta, el mayordomo, le dio los buenos días y comenzó a servirle.  
  
  - Disculpe a Mishima-sama, señor -dijo Shinta llenándole un cuenco de arroz. Jin siempre se preguntaba si el mayordomo pensaba que él no era capaz de desayunar solo, pero se había acostumbrado a dejar hacer-. Ayer estuvo hablando con el Doctor Abel hasta muy tarde.

  - ¿Desde cuándo Mishima-sama desayuna conmigo? -preguntó Jin de manera cortante.  
  
            La evidencia dejó al mayordomo sin nada que decir. Todas las mañanas disculpaba a Heihachi de alguna manera, y Jin jamás se había quejado. Hoy era distinto. El muchacho se levantó de repente de la mesa, tomó un _onigiri_ de una bandeja y salió de la habitación sin tomar el resto del desayuno.

  - ¿Señor? -preguntó Shinta, alarmado por su actitud.

  - No tengo hambre -dijo Jin, volviéndose un momento antes de cerrar la puerta-. Gracias por todo, Shinta. Adiós.

  - De nada, señor -respondió el mayordomo-. Adiós, señor.

            Jin se inclinó ligeramente, en un último gesto de respeto, antes de cerrar la puerta a su espalda dejando al mayordomo solo en el gran salón. Posiblemente Shinta era el único en aquella casa que se había preocupado un poco por él desde que había llegado.

*** * ***

  
            Para cuando el reloj del colegio sonó indicando el comienzo de las clases Jin ya llevaba más de media hora esperando sentado en las escaleras de la puerta. Los alumnos comenzaron a pasar al instituto, pero Jin no se decidía a levantarse. A diferencia de otros días, hoy no le importaba llegar tarde.

  - ¡Hola, Kazama-kun! -una voz chillona interrumpió los pensamientos de Jin.

            El joven levantó la cabeza, aunque ya sabía con quién iba a encontrarse. Ling Xiaoyu, su compañera de clase, llevaba su cabello oscuro recogido como siempre en un par de coletas a ambos lados de la cabeza, dándole un aspecto mucho más infantil del que le correspondería por sus dieciséis años. Los ojos de la muchacha, rasgados y oscuros debido a su nacionalidad china, le miraban con alegría. En su cara infantil lucía una sonrisa jovial, como siempre, dejando a la vista su prominente dentadura, mientras ocultaba sus manos detrás de su espalda y se inclinaba hacia delante, intentando ver los ojos de Jin bajo su largo flequillo negro.

  - Hola -respondió Jin, volviendo a agachar la cabeza.

  - Te encuentro más callado que de costumbre. -Xiaoyu se sentó junto a su compañero sin avisar, estirando las piernas todo lo que pudo para que la corta falda de su uniforme escolar no dejase escapar nada ante los ojos de extraños-. Y creí que eso era imposible.  
  
            En otra ocasión el comentario igual hubiera hecho reír a Jin.

  - No estoy hoy para muchas bromas, Ling-san...

  - ¿Y eso?

  - He dormido poco -dijo Jin. No era mentira del todo, decidió.

  - Bueno, tendré que animarte el día, entonces -replicó Xiaoyu levantándose y tendiendo la mano a su compañero. Jin levantó la cabeza, y vio la sonrisa de oreja a oreja de la joven. Siempre parecía muy animada, tanto que a veces llegaba a ser irritante. Sin embargo, Xiaoyu era una de las pocas personas en las que uno podía confiar en Hong Kong, aunque a Jin eso de la confianza se le empezaba a dar bastante mal.  
  
            Aunque estrechó su mano, se levantó sin la ayuda de Xiaoyu. Juntos, y entre la multitud de alumnos de la _Mishima Polytechnical School,_ entraron en el complejo.

 

*** * ***

  
            Las clases se le hicieron más largas que de costumbre, a pesar de que Xiaoyu se había tomado en serio eso de animarle el día. O quizás precisamente por eso, pues la muchacha no se separó un momento de él. Cuando se acabaron las clases, comenzaron las de karate, donde Jin se permitió desahogarse un poco. Claro que quizás se extralimitó, pues el profesor le mandó a las duchas antes que de costumbre para prevenir "accidentes". Al finalizar karate, Jin recogió sus cosas y salió al patio. Como si se tratara de su maldición particular, allí se encontró con Xiaoyu, justo en la salida. Ella acababa de terminar sus clases de gimnasia rítmica y ya se dirigía a casa.

  - ¡Kazama-kun! -se sorprendió la muchacha al verle-. Es raro verte por aquí. ¿No te recoge generalmente tu chófer en la salida?

  - Hoy no hay chófer, Ling-san. No voy a casa -Jin se había cansado ya de esconder su plan.  
  
  - ¿Qué? -se sorprendió su amiga-. ¿Y dónde vas?

  - No sé. -Jin continuó andando.

  - Pero... ¿te vas de casa? -Xiaoyu no podía creérselo. No de Jin, el chico súper-responsable, el que no había roto un plato en su vida.

  - Nunca fue mi casa...

            Xiaoyu se quedó de piedra ante aquel comentario, ante la voz de Jin, triste y melancólica, pero saliendo directamente del corazón. No sabía lo que le había sucedido al chico de un día para otro, pero aquel aspecto le daba un aire _muy_ interesante... Aquello, unido al innegable atractivo de la cara de Jin, de rasgos fuertes y sólidos, y la buena forma en que se mantenía el muchacho, hacían que a Xiaoyu no le apeteciese mucho perderle de vista.

  - ¿Y dónde piensas ir?

            Esta vez fue Jin quien se quedó parado.

  - Pues... no lo sé. -Se quedó pensativo unos momentos y al cabo de un rato levantó la cabeza y se giró hacia Xiaoyu-. A _mi_ casa -dijo finalmente.

            Siguió caminando y al cabo de unos segundo oyó que Xiaoyu echaba a correr para alcanzarle. ¿No iba a poder librarse de ella ni aún así?

  - ¿Qué piensa tu abuelo de ello? -preguntó la chica.

  - Precisamente, él es la causa de que me vaya, Ling-san -dijo Jin, cerrando los puños a causa de la rabia que sentía con sólo pensar en Heihachi-. No tiene ni idea de que me voy. Y, en otras circunstancias, estoy bastante seguro de que no notaría mi ausencia.  
  
  - ¿En otras circunstancias? -repitió Xiaoyu.

            Jin la miró. ¿Qué podía responder a esa pregunta? ¿Que su abuelo estaba pensando en lanzarle de carnaza contra el monstruo que había matado a su madre? ¿Que había sido traicionado? ¿Que se había dado cuenta aquella misma noche de que estaba totalmente solo, que no tenía a nadie?

  - Es... una larga historia -se forzó a decir. Xiaoyu le miró sin comprender, pero por una vez no abrió la boca para preguntar, cosa que Jin agradeció sobremanera.

            Sin embargo, no se separó de él mientras caminaban sin rumbo fijo por las calles de Hong Kong, en silencio, sin hablar el uno con el otro. Jin melancólico y perdido en sus pensamientos, Xiaoyu disfrutando simplemente de la compañía y de que la vieran en público con aquel apuesto muchacho. Hasta que la joven miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que no conocía el lugar por donde estaba andando.

  - ¿Sabes por dónde vas? -dijo Xiaoyu.

            Lentamente, Jin salió de donde quiera que hubiese estado y miró a su compañera.  
  
  - Pues, la verdad... es que no -dijo el joven, enrojeciendo ligeramente-. No he recorrido la ciudad en los cuatro años que he estado aquí.

  - Pues entonces creo que estamos perdidos. Por que yo tampoco sé donde estamos.  
  
  - ¿Qué?

  - Pues eso, que no sé donde estamos. Hong Kong es una ciudad enorme, ¿lo sabías?

  - Y ahora, ¿qué? -preguntó Jin. Xiaoyu se encogió de hombros por toda respuesta.

  - Si hemos llegado hasta aquí andando, supongo que saldremos de aquí andando, ¿no? -razonó ella.

            A Jin no le convenció demasiado, pero no tenía otra cosa, así que continuaron andando aleatoriamente por las calles, sin sentido alguno, hasta que Jin se detuvo en seco. Una figura acababa de salir de un establecimiento situado justo en la acera de opuesta que ellos ocupaban.

  - ¿Qué? -exclamó el japonés en un murmullo, sin perder de vista a aquella persona.

            Su mirada se había fijado en un joven que salía tranquilamente de un taller mecánico con una mochila al hombro. Jin conocía a aquel chico. Aquel pelo rojo-anaranjado era inconfundible, igual que la manera de caminar, con seguridad, como si la calle entera, o quizás el mundo, fuesen de su propiedad. Más delgado y un poco más alto que la última vez que lo había visto, el joven iba vestido con una cazadora de cuero negro y unos pantalones vaqueros viejos, de color gris oscuro. Se dirigió directamente hacia una impresionante motocicleta oscura aparcada cerca del taller, y Jin hizo inmediatamente lo mismo, cruzando la calle a la carrera.

  - ¡Kazama-kun! -gritó Xiaoyu a su espalda, cuando un coche pasó tocando el claxon a su lado, impidiéndole seguir a su amigo. Éste parecía no escuchar mientras esquivaba coches en dirección a su objetivo, que se colocaba unas gafas de piloto sin subir todavía a la moto y sin darse apenas cuenta de los pitidos y maldiciones de los conductores, probablemente acostumbrado a todo aquel alboroto.

  - ¿Hwoarang? -preguntó Jin cuando alcanzó la acera al fin, no muy seguro de si recordaba la pronunciación correcta del apelativo. Al fin y al cabo, él no hablaba coreano.  
  
            El pelirrojo se volvió lentamente, subiéndose las gruesas gafas hasta el nacimiento del cabello para poder ver mejor a quien le había llamado. En cuanto sus ojos, profundamente rasgados, se fijaron en Jin, un reflejo de cólera cruzó sus pupilas mientras las cejas, finas y también de color rojizo, se fruncían con enfado.

  - ¡ _TÚ_! 


	3. Viejos rencores

            El pelirrojo tiró inmediatamente al suelo la mochila que aún llevaba en los hombros y se puso en guardia sin que sus ojos rasgados perdiesen ni un momento de vista a Jin. Por la posición que adoptó se veía a la legua que no era ningún novato en las artes marciales.

  - ¡Vamos! -dijo el chico del pelo rojo con tono agresivo, clavando sus ojos marrones en los oscuros de Jin en abierta provocación. Este levantó las manos tranquilamente en gesto de paz.

  - Hwoarang, no quiero luchar -respondió Jin al tanteo.

  - A mí eso no me importa. -El tal Hwoarang esbozó una sonrisa torcida que demostraba una tremenda seguridad en sí mismo. Entonces se fijó en Xiaoyu, que se acercaba a los dos muchachos sin perder de vista los coches que la rodeaban-. ¿O es que no quieres que te dé una paliza delante de tu novia? -preguntó después, su sonrisa ensanchándose al ver la reacción de su oponente.

            Jin enrojeció de inmediato y frunció las espesas cejas, mientras Xiaoyu sonreía de oreja a oreja ante el comentario que acababa de oír.

  - ¿Es eso, niño bonito? ¿Temes hacer el ridículo delante de tu chica? -continuó provocándole Hwoarang.

            Jin apretó los dientes.

  - No es mi novia -dijo el joven.

  - Si lo soy -replicó Xiaoyu. El aludido la miró con los ojos como platos.

  - ¡Ling-san! -protestó Jin. Ella se encogió de hombros por toda respuesta-. No es mi novia -le dijo a Hwoarang, como disculpándose.

  - ¿Te he dado la impresión de que me importa? -respondió el otro, indiferente-. ¡Ponte en guardia de una maldita vez!

  - ¡Te he dicho que no quiero luchar! -dijo Jin.

  - ¡Y yo te he dicho que no me importa lo que quieras! -gritó Hwoarang.

  - ¿Ese color de pelo es natural? -preguntó Xiaoyu de repente, señalando al chico pelirrojo. Él la miró como si fuese menos que nada.

  - ¿Y a ti que coño te importa, niña?

  - Sólo los occidentales tienen el pelo rojo. ¿Eres occidental? -siguió la chica, ignorando los malos modos.

  - ¿Tú eres tonta o qué? -preguntó Hwoarang. Se inclinó un poco hacia ella, para que pudiera verle bien la cara. Sus rasgos eran indiscutiblemente orientales-. Se ve a la legua que soy coreano.

  - ¡Oye! ¡No me insultes!

  - ¿Por qué infiernos estoy hablando contigo? -preguntó Hwoarang, mirando a la muchacha de arriba a abajo-. A mí sólo me interesas tú -añadió mirando a Jin-. ¿Te vas a poner en guardia o no?

  - Dale una lección a este pardillo, Kazama-kun -dijo Xiaoyu, con los puños apretados.  
  
  - Eso, dale una lección al pardillo -repitió Hwoarang con otra media sonrisa, imitando la voz de pito de la muchacha, lo que sólo la ofendió aún más.

  - ¡No tiene ni medio puñetazo! -dijo Xiaoyu despectivamente. Jin sacudió la cabeza. Su amiga había cometido el mismo error que cometían todos.

            El rostro de Hwoarang engañaba a primera vista, a segunda, a tercera y cuantas veces le mirases; él lo sabía y se aprovechaba de ello. La piel pálida y suave, más propia de una mujer que de un hombre, hacía que sus rasgos pareciesen afeminados. Su cuerpo era delgado y estilizado, de músculos marcados pero no abultados. Todo aquello unido proporcionaba al coreano un falso aire de debilidad.

            Sin embargo, había mucha fuerza en aquel joven, tanto física como mental. El coreano no sólo era un auténtico as en el arte del disimulo. También lo era en Tae Kwon Do y Jin lo sabía por experiencia, porque había luchado con él en el pasado. Aquel combate acabó en empate y, según tenía entendido, había sido el primero que Hwoarang había sido incapaz de ganar de los muchos en los que había participado. Por eso ahora reaccionaba así al verle.

  - No te fíes de las apariencias, Ling-san -dijo Jin finalmente-. Hwoarang es un verdadero maestro.

            Para Hwoarang, Jin representaba el eterno enemigo, su némesis. Pero, para Jin, el coreano era una de las pocas personas que conocía en Hong Kong; alguien a quien quizás podría pedir ayuda y que no se perdería en la ciudad. Alguien que podría ayudarle a salir de allí. Al fin y al cabo, Hwoarang se movía por los barrios bajos, aunque ahora estuviese muy lejos de ellos. Eso si Hwoarang lograba olvidar por un momento que odiaba al japonés. Sin embargo, el que Jin le describiera como un verdadero maestro, hizo que Hwoarang relajase su postura ligeramente.

  - Mmm... Al menos el chaval sabe aceptar mi superioridad -dijo Hwoarang, manteniendo aquella enigmática media sonrisa.

  - ¿Éste? -dijo Xiaoyu, acercándose un poco a Hwoarang-. ¿Un maestro? ¡Pero si parece una niña!

  - Más vale que cierres el pico o yo mismo te lo romperé -amenazó el coreano.

  - ¡Perro ladrador, poco mordedor! -dijo Xiaoyu, sacándole la lengua con descaro.

  - ¡¿Será bocazas la cría esta?! -dijo Hwoarang, levantando el brazo como si se dispusiera a abofetear a la muchacha, aunque no llegó a descargar el golpe. Xiaoyu, por su parte, se escondió rápidamente tras las anchas espaldas de Jin, pero mantenía la cabeza erguida.- Más vale que le enseñes a hablar a tu novia o yo mismo le lavaré la boca -le amenazó al chico de muy malos modos.

  - Basta ya, Ling-san -dijo Jin. Y después miró a Hwoarang, que se había vuelto de costado y mantenía la cabeza alta-. Hwoarang, necesito tu ayuda...

  - ¿Perdón? -respondió el pelirrojo, girando la cabeza hacia Jin y mirándole por el rabillo del ojo-. ¿Mi ayuda? -Soltó una irónica carcajada-. ¡Esa sí que es buena, chaval!   
  
  - Hwoarang, por favor. No te pediría ayuda si...

            El coreano se le quedó mirando un momento y se cruzó de brazos, relajando la postura de combate. Jin supuso que era su súplica lo que le había intrigado y obligado a escuchar.   
  
  - ¿Y se puede saber para qué me necesitas, niño rico? -preguntó con su habitual todo sarcástico.   
  
  - Ehh... verás -dijo Jin, agachando la cabeza. No sabía por dónde empezar, y menos con la actitud que tenía Hwoarang-. Tú conoces la ciudad, ¿verdad? Pues digamos que tengo que darme una vuelta un tanto larga.

  - ¿Por quién me has tomado? -replicó Hwoarang-. No soy un jodido guía turístico, niño.   
  
  - Quiero irme de la ciudad -dijo Jin, con un tono firme-. Eso es lo que quiero.   
  
            Hwoarang se quedó un tanto chocado ante la respuesta de su enemigo. Jin era un chico rico, con la vida solucionada. ¿Por qué querría marcharse de la ciudad?

  - Lo siento, niño bonito -dijo Hwoarang, encogiéndose de hombros dando a entender que no le importaban sus problemas-. Pero entre tú y yo hay algo pendiente, y no pienso hacer nada hasta que se solu... ¡Joder! -exclamó.

            Los ojos rasgados de Hwoarang se abrieron de par en par al ver dos furgonetas negras doblar una esquina. Los dos vehículos eran iguales, y a los costados llevaban el símbolo de los _Tekkenshu_ , el cuerpo especial. Jin siguió la mirada de su rival y alcanzó a ver cómo las furgonetas paraban a pocos metros de donde ellos se encontraban. Las puertas correderas se abrieron y comenzaron a salir hombres armados hasta los dientes y equipados con una especie de armaduras, hasta una docena.

  - ¿Qué significa todo esto? -Jin oyó a Hwoarang a su espalda mientras él no perdía detalle de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

  - Son los _Tekkenshu_ -dijo Jin. Eran las fuerzas especiales internacionales, al mando principal de... ¡Heihachi Mishima! ¡Venían por él! Jin recorrió la calle con la vista apresuradamente, para percatarse de que otras dos furgonetas habían entrado por la otra bocacalle. Sus soldados no habían salido aún de los vehículos. Otros dos vehículos recién llegados cerraban la otra salida de la calle. Seis furgonetas en total. Jin empujó a Xiaoyu dentro del garaje-. ¡Métete dentro! ¡Y no salgas! -dijo en tono severo. Ella no se movió-. ¡Vamos, Ling-san, no discutas! -le gritó.

            Finalmente la muchacha entró en el edificio y desapareció. Jin notó que Hwoarang se le acercaba, manteniendo la guardia. A pesar de que el coreano no tenía ni idea de lo que sucedía, se había quedado, no había salido huyendo. Por alguna razón, Jin se sintió más seguro.

  - Vienen por mí -le informó Jin a Hwoarang.

  - ¿Qué has hecho? -preguntó éste, en guardia y sin perder de vista a los _Tekkenshu_. Pero siguió sin moverse.

  - Vienen por mí, Hwoarang -repitió Jin. Giró la cabeza hacia el coreano y clavó sus ojos negros en los rasgados del otro-. Es mi abuelo. Quiere matarme. Por ahora me quiere vivo, pero... -añadió, agachando la cabeza.

            Hwoarang abrió los ojos como platos. Cuando fue capaz de recuperarse, silbó.

  - Joooder -exclamó-. Con una familia como la tuya, quién quiere enemigos...

  - Por favor, Hwoarang -dijo Jin, sin saber qué hacer. Le agarró del brazo con desesperación. Los soldados se acercaban-. ¡Necesito tu ayuda!

            Hwoarang se quedó mirando la mano que le sujetaba un momento. Miró por encima del hombro a los _Tekkenshu_ y después volvió su atención a Jin. Soltó un par de frases en su idioma natal. Por el tono Jin dedujo que no se trataban precisamente de halagos.  
  
  - Esto es cosa mía; tú cierra el pico, ¿entendido? -le dijo a Jin, que asintió, sintiendo que algo muy pesado abandonaba sus hombros.

            Dos soldados se acercaron a la pareja y uno de ellos se adelantó, mientras el resto se disponía alrededor con las armas preparadas. Jin observó que Hwoarang recorría la calle, que se estaba convirtiendo en un pequeño caos, con la mirada; sus ojos eran como los de un animal enjaulado que busca una grieta en su celda.

  - Kazama-sama. -La voz del soldado sonaba metálica tras la mascara de gas que portaban todos ellos-. Mishima-sama desea verle de vuelta.

  - Seguro que sí -respondió Hwoarang por él. Jin admiró la seguridad en su tono, nada afectado por el hecho de tener a una docena de soldados apuntándole con sus armas-. Este parece ser un asunto familiar, ¿verdad? Así que yo sobro. Recojo mis cosas y me abro -anunció, mientras se agachaba con parsimonia a recoger su mochila, que aún estaba en el suelo-. Por cierto, tío -dijo, dirigiéndose al soldado-. ¡Sujeta esto!

            Sin mediar más palabras, el coreano lanzó su bolsa hacia el _Tekkenshu_. Este, sorprendido, soltó su arma para hacerse con el paquete, aunque este nunca llegó porque que Hwoarang tiró del asa de la mochila para que esta volviese a sus manos. Sólo había sido una maniobra de distracción. Antes de que el soldado se diese cuenta, ya había recibido una fuerte patada en la cabeza que le lanzó hacia atrás y le hizo aterrizar contra sus propios compañeros. El movimiento de Hwoarang había sido rapidísimo, pero esos segundos fueron los únicos que necesitó Jin para reaccionar. Como el rayo, el joven japonés se giró rápidamente y lanzó un fuertísimo puñetazo al soldado que quedaba en la boca del estómago, haciendo que saliese despedido varios metros.

  - ¡Cógela! -le gritó Hwoarang a Jin, lanzándole la mochila-. ¡Como la pierdas te juro que te mato! -añadió ajustándose las gafas de motorista.

            De un salto, se subió a su moto y arrancó sonoramente con un único movimiento. Jin se montó sin dudarlo detrás mientras se ajustaba la bolsa a su propia espalda pero, antes de que pudiese agarrarse convenientemente, el pelirrojo ya había puesto en marcha la moto y, tras hacer un poco de rueda, salió despedido hacia delante, pasando entre las dos furgonetas haciendo zigzag. Jin no pudo reprimir un grito de puro terror mientras se agarraba como podía a los costados de la motocicleta. Los _Tekkenshu_ se las arreglaron para levantarse y apuntarles con sus armas, pero no llegaron a disparar.

            En todo caso, ambos estaban ya demasiado lejos y moviéndose muy deprisa para cruzar la calle antes de que nadie reaccionase. Hwoarang pasó entre los coches medio parados, por huecos en los que Jin hubiera jurado que la moto no cabía. Acto seguido, y entre pitidos de claxon y maldiciones variadas, Hwoarang enfiló directo contra una de las salidas, que permanecía bloqueada por dos furgonetas.

  - ¡No podemos salir por ahí! -gritó Jin, viendo que su compañero no pensaba detenerse. Observó que la puerta de la furgoneta se abría y de ella comenzaban a salir soldados, que iban colocándose en formación y preparando las armas-. ¡Hwoarang! -gritó el japonés, alarmado-. ¡Nos cierran el paso!

  - ¡No estoy ciego! -replicó el otro-. Más vale que te agarres -le advirtió.

            Diez metros antes de llegar a la furgoneta y a la muralla humana delante de ella, Hwoarang forzó a su moto a girar casi en un ángulo de noventa grados. La motocicleta estuvo a punto de tumbarse y Jin, con un grito, se agarró a la estrecha cintura del coreano, mucho más segura que los costados del vehículo.

  - ¡Esas manos! ¡Déjame respirar! -protestó Hwoarang. Jin enrojeció y soltó un poco su presa, pero no cambió de posición.

            El brusco giro había dado resultado, y la motocicleta acabó subida en la acera. Hwoarang tuvo que girar nuevamente, aún subido al bordillo, para retomar la dirección que llevaban al principio y para esquivar peatones, que salían corriendo en estampida y dificultaban aún más la persecución de las tropas _Tekkenshu_. Salieron como una flecha de la calle subidos en la acera, pasando al lado de la furgoneta negra y de sus asombrados soldados, que se apresuraron a entrar en su vehículo para comenzar la persecución. Pero para salir del lugar donde estaban estacionados necesitarían hacer maniobras, y para cuando lo consiguieran, los dos chicos estarían ya muy lejos.

            La motocicleta irrumpió en la siguiente calle de una sola vía hacia la izquierda. Varias furgonetas negras aparecieron por su derecha siguiendo el fluir natural del tráfico, y hacia allí fue donde Hwoarang giró, enfilando directamente hacia ellas sin importarle que fuese en dirección contraria. El joven pasó entre medias de manera temeraria, y entre varios coches más. Las furgonetas giraron bruscamente con la intención de cambiar de dirección y perseguirles, pero varios vehículos colisionaron y se formó un monumental tapón que les permitió escapar tranquilamente, aunque fuera en la dirección no reglamentaria.

  - ¡Vamos en dirección contraria! -gritó Jin innecesariamente, al ver un camión acercarse a gran velocidad. Hwoarang lo esquivó sin problemas.

  - ¡Es más fácil así! -dijo el coreano.

  - ¡¿Qué es más fácil?! ¡¿ _Morir_?!

  - ¿Qué pasa? ¿A los niños ricos se os atrofia el sentido de la aventura? -Por alguna razón, Jin supo que Hwoarang estaba sonriendo en aquel momento.

            Al final de la calle llegaron a otra de doble vía y, esta vez sí, Hwoarang giró hacia la izquierda para seguir el sentido de la circulación. Cuando creían haberles dado esquinazo en un cruce se encontraron con otras dos furgonetas.

 - Tienes a toda la jodida ciudad buscándote -comentó Hwoarang, que no se lo pensó dos veces, aumentó de velocidad y cambió de carril saltándose la línea continua y metiéndose de nuevo en dirección prohibida pero sin variar su rumbo.

            Las furgonetas les siguieron, pero la persecución se les hizo realmente muy difícil ya que la calle estaba plagada de vehículos. Para aumentar la ventaja, el coreano se subió a la acera reduciendo un poco la velocidad, y condujo por allí.

  - ¡Estás loco! -gritó Jin, inconscientemente en japonés debido a los nervios. El coreano ni le oyó.

  - ¡Largo! ¡Apartaos! -gritaba Hwoarang a los peatones, que se quitaban de en medio rápidamente. En ello les iba la vida. Al avistar un callejón, el coreano vio abrirse el cielo-. ¡Justo lo que me recetó el médico! ¡Allá vamos!

            El repentino giro dejó una marca de la rueda en el pavimento de la acera, pero dejó mucho más tranquilos a los peatones al ver desaparecer a aquel par de locos por el callejón. Ya libres de obstáculos, Hwoarang aumentó la velocidad y cruzó la estrecha calleja a tope, tanto que a punto estuvo de llevarse por delante varios cubos de basura. Finalmente llegaron a la salida, que les condujo a una nueva calle de doble vía libre ya de furgonetas del _Tekkenshu_. Sin embargo, a Hwoarang no parecía convencerle mucho, ya que la cruzó de manera perpendicular y se metió por otro callejón. A su espalda, Jin oyó bocinazos y alguna que otra maldición subida de tono por parte de los ofendidos conductores.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se mantienen los tratamientos de cortesía japoneses para enfatizar las formas de hablar de cada personaje, según las entendemos.


	4. Hwoarang

            La policía llegó rápidamente al lugar de los hechos, acompañados de los bomberos y un par de ambulancias. El dispositivo se montó con celeridad, los bomberos se ocuparon de retirar las furgonetas de los _Tekkenshu_ del medio de la calle y los sanitarios de atender a las víctimas, la mayoría heridos leves con golpes y contusiones. Mientras tanto, los policías se ocuparon de interrogatorios, de recoger quejas, desviar el tráfico y demás actividades propias de su profesión.

            Cuando el detective Lei se bajó del coche de su ayudante mientras este trataba de aparcar, el dispositivo ya estaba en marcha y funcionando, pero el veterano policía reconocía que allí se debía de haber armado una buena. Aunque para él lo malo no era el lío, sino dónde se había producido.

            Aquel era el taller donde había conseguido un trabajo para cierto protegido suyo. Ese era el único motivo por el que había acudido a la llamada, dado que sólo faltaban quince minutos para que su turno acabase y poco más podría hacer antes de marcharse a casa. Pero tenía que enterarse de lo que había sucedido. Se acercó hasta sus compañeros, que estaban reunidos con un par de aquellos misteriosos _Tekkenshu_ , siempre con sus máscaras y sus armaduras.

  - Buenas noches, chicos -saludó el detective con su habitual amabilidad-. ¿Qué ha sucedido?  
  
            Uno de sus compañeros iba a contestarle, pero en ese momento se acercó un hombre vestido de _Armani_ , con unas gafas redondas de montura muy fina. Tenía el típico aspecto de abogado del diablo y al parecer ese era su trabajo.

  - Estos hombres han sido agredidos por un pandillero cuando realizaban una misión de rescate -dijo el hombre. Era alto, delgado, y con el pelo corto y moreno. Su voz delataba una gran seguridad en sí mismo. Fue esa voz la pista que necesitó Lei Wulong para reconocer al individuo.

  - ¿Es usted por un casual Philip Candell? ¿El Abogado del _Mishima Financial Empire_? -El individuo asintió con la cabeza. Sí, abogado del diablo. No le podía haber descrito de mejor manera. Aún así Wulong le extendió la mano derecha educadamente.- Soy el detective Lei -se presentó.

            El abogado no le devolvió el gesto, así que Wulong le cogió la mano con la que aún tenía libre y le obligó a estrecharle la mano derecha, siempre con una sonrisa agradable en el rostro. Oyó murmullos divertidos entre sus compañeros, no era la primera vez que le veían hacer eso. Mientras tanto, el abogado enrojeció ligeramente a causa de un creciente enfado y retiró su mano rápidamente.

  - Me gustaría que realizase su trabajo en vez de bromear -dijo Candell-. Los hombres del _Mishima Zaibatsu_ han sido...

  - ¿Agredidos por un chaval pelirrojo, de poco mas de un metro ochenta y vestido de cuero? ¿Buen luchador? -se adelantó Wulong, expresando en voz alta todas sus sospechas. Candell asintió-. Es inofensivo -aseguró Lei.

  - Pues no debe serlo tanto como para atacar a mis hombres mientras éstos intentaban rescatar al nieto de mi cliente. El señor Jin Kazama ha sido raptado por ese individuo.  
  
            Wulong casi se quedó sin palabras. Asalto a la autoridad, bueno, era muy probable tratándose de los _Tekkenshu_ y sus autoritarios modos de actuar. Pero... ¿secuestro? Ni hablar.

            Ni siquiera a Jin Kazama.

  - Debe tratarse de un error.

  - Pues más vale que así sea. -El abogado se dio la vuelta, dando la espalda a Lei-. Por su bien, que así sea.

            El detective observó cómo Candell se marchaba mientras se preguntaba en qué lío se había metido Hwoarang esta vez. Wulong sabía que en el fondo no era mal chico y por eso le había sacado de algún lío, aunque nunca nada lo suficientemente serio. Pero, esta vez, iba a tener las manos muy atadas si Hwoarang estaba inmiscuido en algún asunto del _MFE._

            Por suerte, su turno acababa de terminar.

* * *

            Jin perdió totalmente el sentido de la dirección. Había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de giros y vueltas que había hecho Hwoarang, de la cantidad de callejones que habían recorrido y de calles que habían atravesado. La ciudad a su alrededor cambió varias veces de estilo. A veces más antiguo, otras más moderno, más rico o más pobre; Ling Xiaoyu tenía razón. Hong Kong era una urbe realmente grande. Para él, que en el fondo no era más que un chiquillo nacido y criado en el bosque, aquello era demasiado increíble. Sólo esperaba que la muchacha se encontrase bien, aunque estaba bastante seguro. No creía que los _Tekkenshu_ hubiesen llegado a ver cómo se escondía en el garaje y, al fin y al cabo, sólo le buscaban a él. Y ahora a Hwoarang.

            Finalmente, su compañero de huída detuvo la moto dentro de un callejón bastante oscuro. Paró el motor y se inclinó ligeramente, estabilizando el vehículo al bajar el apoyo con el pie. Luego se bajó de la motocicleta mientras se levantaba las gafas de motorista hasta la frente, apartándose el pelo rojizo de la cara.

  - Hemos llegado -anunció-. Dame la mochila.

            Jin también se apeó y se quitó la bolsa de la espalda, tendiéndosela al pelirrojo. Este se la colgó de un hombro y comenzó a andar, saliendo del callejón seguido de cerca por el japonés, que no dejaba de mirar atrás. Hwoarang no había asegurado la moto de ninguna forma, y aquel barrio no parecía muy seguro.

  - ¿No te robarán la moto? -preguntó Jin.

  - No creo que se atrevan -respondió Hwoarang, tan tranquilo-. No después de lo que le pasó al último que lo intentó.

  - ¿Qué le pasó? -preguntó Jin inocentemente.

  - No quieres saberlo -le aseguró el pelirrojo, esbozando otra vez aquella media sonrisa y caminando como si el mundo le perteneciese.

            Salieron a una calle no demasiado ancha y bastante solitaria. Los edificios estaban en bastante mal estado, pero las luces de las ventanas indicaban que aún se podía vivir en ellos. Debían ser cerca de las nueve, o quizás hasta las diez de la noche. Jin se miró el reloj de pulsera. Las diez menos cuarto, exactamente. A veces el tiempo pasaba realmente rápido.

  - ¿Dónde estamos? -le preguntó a Hwoarang.

  - En mi barrio -dijo el otro, señalando con la cabeza un edificio cercano.

  - ¿Tú vives aquí? -preguntó Jin, asombrado. A simple vista, la casa de varios pisos parecía bastante destartalada.

  - Eso he dicho -replicó, buscando algo en el bolsillo más pequeño de la mochila. Finalmente sacó un manojo de llaves y giró una en la cerradura de la puerta principal. Esta se abrió con un crujido dando paso a un pequeño recibidor y unas escaleras estrechas-. Segundo piso -indicó Hwoarang, mientras guardaba las llaves en el bolsillo y se colgaba la mochila al hombro. Le estaba invitando a pasar, pero Jin no se movió-. ¿Y ahora que diablos te pasa?

  - Hwoarang, yo... -comenzó el japonés.

  - Ya, ya... “Hwoarang, yo creo que eres el mejor, eres un verdadero dios y reconozco tu superioridad física y mental sobre todo bicho viviente” -soltó el otro de repente, como si tal cosa. Jin levantó la cabeza y le miró, no supo muy bien si estaba bromeando o lo decía en serio-. Ahórrate el discurso. ¿Vas a subir o no?

  - Hwoarang, no lo entiendes. Yo te debo...

  - Un combate. Eso es lo único que me debes y por lo único que te he ayudado -aclaró Hwoarang-. Tú y yo tenemos una cuenta pendiente, niño bonito, pero cuando luche contra ti quiero que sea en igualdad de condiciones para que mi victoria sea indiscutible. Es evidente que en estos momentos no estás como para concentrarte en pelear, así que lo aplazaremos por ahora. Sólo por ahora -puntualizó.

  - Hwoarang -insistió Jin. El coreano puso los ojos en blanco y le miró exasperado-. Gracias. Muchas gracias.

  - Lo que sea -respondió el otro finalmente-. Ya está, ritual completo. ¿Estás ya contento, niño bonito?

  - Lo estaría mucho más si me llamases por mi nombre. Kazama. Jin Kazama.

  - Sí, lo que sea -repitió Hwoarang como si eso no tuviese ni la más mínima importancia. Jin gruñó-. Y ahora, ¿vas a pasar o no?

            Hwoarang entró en el edificio, seguido por su compañero. Por dentro tenía el mismo aspecto destartalado que el exterior. Había cajas por el suelo y pintadas por las paredes que apenas se podían leer debido a la poca luz. Cuando ambos alcanzaron el segundo piso, el panorama no cambió. La puerta del coreano se hallaba rallada y un poco roída.

            El pelirrojo golpeó una caja que había delante de su puerta y la mandó escaleras abajo de una patada.

  - Hay que joderse con mis vecinos -dijo, sacando de nuevo el manojo de llaves del bolsillo-. No tienen ninguna noción de convivencia...

            La puerta estaba cerrada con tres candados, cada uno con una llave distinta.

  - Tanta protección para tu casa, y ni siquiera cuidas tu moto -comentó Jin. Hwoarang se encogió de hombros.

  - No es lo mismo -aseguró dándole las ultimas vueltas al último cerrojo-. La moto siempre puedo volver a ganarla.

  - ¿No es tuya? -se extrañó Jin.

  - Sí, ahora sí -contestó el otro enigmáticamente. Jin apenas comprendió.

            Hwoarang dio un empujón a la puerta. El contraste entre el pasillo y el interior de la casa del pelirrojo era evidente. Aunque la vivienda era extremadamente sencilla, estaba bien ordenada y limpia. La puerta de entrada se abría a una sala que servía tanto de comedor como de sala de estar. La cocina estaba en un rincón, separada del resto de la habitación por una barra o mostrador, aunque realmente era parte de ella. En la pared del fondo se abrían dos puertas, una estaba entreabierta, y Jin pudo ver que se trataba de un dormitorio. Hwoarang lanzó la mochila a uno de los sillones y se dirigió precisamente a esta habitación.

            Jin, mientras tanto, examinó la sala caminando lentamente. Una mesa y un par de sillas, una estantería con algunos libros en coreano, un montón de compact-disc de rock'n roll y un excelente equipo de música. Por otro lado había dos sillones, donde descansaba una estupenda guitarra eléctrica de superficie brillante y muy cuidada. El mobiliario se completaba con una mesita de té delante de una pequeña televisión colocada sobre una estantería. Encima del televisor había una foto enmarcada. Jin se acercó a mirar y distinguió dos personas. Una era un niño de unos diez o doce años, con el pelo corto y de color castaño vestido con un uniforme de Tae Kwon Do azul celeste, muy parecido al que usó Hwoarang cuando peleó contra él. ¿Podría ser que ese niño fuese Hwoarang? Jin le miró más detenidamente... era difícil estar seguro. Aquel niño parecía realmente una niña si no fuese porque tenía el pecho descubierto y el pelo muy corto... El otro individuo era realmente un misterio para Jin. Era un hombre alto, delgado y que emanaba una tremenda seguridad y fuerza. Tenía el pelo largo y negro, recogido en una coleta, y vestía con un _dobok_ de entrenamiento blanco, en cuya solapa ponía...   
  
  - Baek Doo San -oyó la voz de Hwoarang a su espalda. Jin se volvió y observó al coreano, que llevaba en las manos un montón de ropa-. Mi maestro -dijo en un susurro.

  - Parece fuerte -comentó Jin dejando la foto en su lugar rápidamente.

  - Lo era -A Jin no se le pasó por alto aquella puntualización. Hwoarang se quedó callado, con la vista fija en la foto; luego lanzó la ropa a Jin-. Toma.

  - ¿Qué es esto?

  - Ropa -replicó Hwoarang en tono de broma, acercándose a la cocina-. Ya sabes, eso que se pone uno encima para no ir enseñando sus atributos... -dijo el coreano a su vez, abriendo un armario de la cocina. Jin suspiró y no contestó.

  - ¿Eres tú el que está al lado de Baek Doo San?

  - Es mi hermano gemelo perdido, ¿a ti que te parece?

  - Ah.

            Jin no hizo ningún comentario más al respecto y echó un vistazo a la ropa que le había traído el coreano. Se trataba de un pantalón vaquero negro y una chaqueta de cuero de corte motorista, dorada y negra. A juzgar por el aspecto, Hwoarang ni siquiera la había utilizado.

  - Está nueva -dijo Jin, extrañado. Hwoarang levantó la cabeza de la nevera, mirando a Jin con un cartón de leche en la mano.

  - Me está grande -le dijo dejando el cartón en el mostrador y buscando un par de vasos. Había reunido un montón de cosas de comer en la barra.

  - ¿Y por qué te la compraste?

  - Tenía la esperanza de engordar un poco -dijo el coreano, mordiendo otra galleta-. Mira, chico, te recomiendo que no te lo pienses más y te cambies de ropa. Esos _Tekkenshu_ están buscando a un niño pijo vestido con el uniforme de su escuela pija.

  - Está bien... -dijo Jin, comenzando a quitarse el jersey.

  - También te recomendaría que pasases a la habitación o al baño -dijo Hwoarang, señalando las dos puertas a su izquierda con la cabeza mientras se preparaba un sándwich.  
  
  - No pensé que te importase.

  - Ah, no. A mí no me importa. Y seguro que mis vecinas están encantadas -comentó el pelirrojo con una media sonrisa.

  - ¿Qué quieres decir?

  - Tienen unos prismáticos muy potentes y son muy aficionadas a ver qué hace la gente dentro de sus casas. No sé si me entiendes.

            Jin enrojeció hasta la raíz del cabello y entró en el baño, que no constaba más que de un retrete, un lavabo y una ducha.

  - Por cierto -se oyó la voz de Hwoarang detrás de la puerta-. Me dijiste que querías irte de la ciudad. ¿Dónde tienes pensado ir?

  - A Japón -dijo Jin, como toda respuesta.

  - ¿A Japón? ¿Y qué infiernos pintas tu en Japón? -Jin abrió la puerta un poco y asomó la cabeza para que Hwoarang pudiera verle.

  - Se ve a la legua que soy japonés -dijo, imitando la voz que el coreano empleó con Xiaoyu cuando ésta le preguntó si era occidental.

  - Imbécil -dijo Hwoarang-. Me refiero a qué vas a hacer tú en Japón, sobre todo sin tu abuelo.  
  
            Jin se quedó callado, pensando. Sólo había un lugar donde podía ir, a aquel bosque de su infancia, donde creció junto a su madre. Pero, ¿cómo decirle a Hwoarang que pensaba marcharse a un bosque? ¿Cómo decirle que quería abandonar las riquezas, las facilidades y el lujo para marcharse a un duro bosque de Japón? Además, sería otro tema para que se burlase de él, si bien era consciente de que no podía viajar con Hwoarang si no confiaba en él.

  - ¿Chico? -la voz de Hwoarang tenía un matiz algo preocupado.

            Jin salió del baño, y Hwoarang le miró de arriba a abajo, con ojo crítico. El aspecto de Jin en ese momento impresionaba. La chaqueta le quedaba ajustada a causa de su musculosa constitución, y se la tuvo que desabrochar ligeramente para poder respirar. Esa pequeña abertura mostraba unos impresionantes pectorales bajo una camisa de hombros.

  - Tío, no pienso presentarte a ninguna de mis amigas... -comentó Hwoarang, con cierta envidia en su voz, que trató de ocultar inmediatamente.

  - Me está pequeña -dijo Jin, intentando subirse un poco más la cremallera.

  - Por lo menos tú la llenas -dijo el coreano-. Si no respiras muy profundamente la cremallera aguantará.

  - Pero puede que yo no -dijo Jin, no muy convencido.

  - Todo en esta vida tiene un lado bueno y otro malo -replicó Hwoarang con una media sonrisa-. Bueno, pilla algo de comer. Nos tenemos que ir.

  - ¿Dónde?

  - Tengo que trabajar. El alquiler, la luz y el agua no se pagan solos.

  - ¿Trabajas ahora? -preguntó Jin, mirándose el reloj. Eran las diez y media-. Pensé que el taller...

  - En el taller no gano apenas nada, ¿qué esperas de un tipo que contrata delincuentes? -dijo con sequedad-. Trabajo de noche, duermo de día y voy al taller por la tarde -dijo Hwoarang, cogiendo de nuevo su mochila-. ¿Quieres saber algo más?

  - ¿Eres siempre tan grosero? -dijo Jin, un poco harto del tono de Hwoarang.

  - Sí. ¿Algo más?


	5. La calle

            Con las luces de neón de los establecimientos, los faros de los coches y la aglomeración de gente en las calles más comerciales, Hong Kong parecía estar mucho más viva por la noche que por el día. O al menos eso le parecía a Jin, que volvía a ir montado de paquete tras Hwoarang, en un viaje durante el cual el coreano no había abierto la boca ni siquiera para insultar a los conductores que no le dejaban paso. Aún sin esa distracción, a Jin se le había hecho imposible averiguar dónde iban o en qué dirección se estaban moviendo. Los ruidos de la ciudad y sus olores eclipsaban el resto de sus sentidos y él, que había aprendido desde muy pequeño a orientarse por la luna y la posición de las estrellas, se encontraba perdido en la gran ciudad.

            Por suerte, Hwoarang sabía muy bien dónde iba. Después de casi media hora de viaje el pelirrojo detuvo la moto después de meterse por más callejones de los que Jin hubiera creído posible. Dejó la moto entre dos almacenes y, en cuanto bajó el soporte, Jin se bajó. Hwoarang hizo otro tanto y, esta vez sí, aseguró las ruedas de la moto con un candado.

  - ¿Dónde estamos? -preguntó Jin.

  - Trabajo cerca de aquí -contestó Hwoarang, echando a andar.

  - ¿En qué? -quiso saber Jin.

  - Peleo.

  - ¿Sigues con eso? -Jin recordó la forma en que lo había conocido-. Al verte en el taller pensé que lo habías...

  - Sigo con eso -le cortó Hwoarang-. El trabajo en el taller es solo la buena obra de un madero de la ciudad.

  - ¿Un madero? -preguntó Jin. Luego recordó haber oído algo así en la televisión-. ¿Te refieres a la policía? -Hwoarang asintió.

  - Hay un poli que está empeñado en ser mi ángel de la guarda. Me metí en un lío y él me dio la oportunidad de no ir al reformatorio a cambio de trabajar en ese taller -explicó el coreano-. Y nunca me ha gustado estar encerrado, así que acepté.

  - ¿Y qué tal te va? -se atrevió a preguntar Jin, aprovechando el momento de confesión. Hwoarang se encogió de hombros.

  - Me va -dijo sin mucho entusiasmo-. Ya estamos -anunció.

            Jin levantó la mirada. Se hallaban delante de un enorme almacén cuyas ventanas, varios metros por encima de sus cabezas, presentaban un aspecto desastroso. En realidad, todo el almacén parecía abandonado. Hwoarang golpeó dos veces en las planchas de metal que tapaban la puerta. Inmediatamente se oyó una tercera voz.

  - ¿Quién va? -preguntaron de manera ruda.

  - Tu madre -dijo Hwoarang, de manera mas ruda aún. Comparado con aquel tono, el que usaba para dirigirse a Jin era encantador-. ¿Quién más puede venir montado en tu moto, _Oak_? -preguntó el coreano. Su tono cambió a burlón cuando continuó-: Ah no, perdona. Ahora es mía.

  - ¡Que te jodan Hwoarang! -gritó el tal _Oak_.

  - Jódete tú -replicó Hwoarang inmediatamente-. La gané en una apuesta justa -El pelirrojo sonreía con aquella media sonrisa tan característica-. Tú pierdes, yo moto. Abre de una puta vez.

_Oak_ retiró la puerta. Era un hombre mucho más alto y corpulento que Hwoarang, debía medir cerca de los dos metros. Era oriental, con el pelo rapado y la nariz rota, lo que le daba un aspecto de matón.

  - Tus amigos quieren verte -dijo el tal _Oak_ , con una especie de sonrisa en el rostro.

  - Yo no tengo amigos -dijo Hwoarang. La afirmación fue rápida y carente de toda duda. Al oírle Jin no supo si impresionarse o sentir lástima-. Por cierto, ¿qué tal tu napia? -preguntó sarcástico.

  - Te van a dar por ... - _Oak_ no llegó a acabar la frase. Parecía habérselo pensado mejor. Al cabo de un rato continuó-. ¿Ya lo sabes?

  - Saber, ¿qué? -preguntó Hwoarang sin mucho interés. _Oak_ sonrió con confianza, un gesto que a Jin no le gustó nada.

  - Ya lo sabrás, ya. Que te lo digan ellos -dijo _Oak_ , señalando hacia delante con la cabeza. De repente, su mirada se posó en Jin, al que miró de arriba a abajo-. ¿Quién es tu amigo? -preguntó tras el escrutinio. Jin se sintió muy incómodo.

  - No le va tu rollo, _Oak_ -respondió Hwoarang. Jin se sintió aún más incómodo.

  - ¡Te voy a matar!

  - Ya lo intentaste. Dos veces. Por eso tengo tu moto -comentó el coreano mientras pasaba por su lado. _Oak_ volvió a callar y Jin se alegró, por una vez, de que su compañero tuviese siempre que decir la última palabra.

            Hwoarang y Jin siguieron andando entre vigas oxidadas, cristales rotos y planchas de hierro caídas del techo. Al fondo del almacén Jin pudo distinguir unas cuantas hogueras en el interior de unos barriles. A su alrededor había una pequeña multitud reunida, que calló inmediatamente al ver llegar al coreano.

  - ¿Qué pasa? Esto está muerto -comentó Hwoarang. Ni siquiera saludó, solo entró en el círculo iluminado como si todo aquello fuese de su propiedad.

  - ¿Que qué pasa? -preguntó uno de los presentes. Un tipo también oriental, de pelo rubio platino, muy corto y de punta. En opinión de Jin, tenía un aspecto ridículo-. Dínoslo tú, imbécil.

  - ¿Nunca te han dicho que tienes la boca un poco grande? -dijo el coreano, clavando la mirada en el que acababa de hablar.

  - ¿Qué infiernos has hecho esta vez, coreano de mierda?

  - Cuidado -amenazó Hwoarang. No necesitó más para que el personaje diese un paso atrás. Ni siquiera se movió, sus ojos hicieron el trabajo.

  - Los _Tekkenshu_ te buscan y el "abuelo" nos ha dado un mensaje para ti -continuó otro de los allí reunidos, a la espalda de Hwoarang. Éste le miró sobre el hombro.

  - ¿El abuelo? -dijo Jin en voz baja. Pero Hwoarang levantó una mano indicando que esperara.  
  
  - ¿Os lo ha dado en persona? -preguntó el pelirrojo. El individuo negó con la cabeza-. Ah, eso explica por qué seguís todos aquí. Si Heihachi Mishima llega a presentarse en este antro hubierais salido todos en estampida -se mofó Hwoarang. Así, Jin se enteró que "el abuelo" era su propio abuelo-. ¿Qué tenía que decirme el tipo?

  - Nos dijo que tenía a la china. Y que ya le conoces.

            Jin, a espaldas de Hwoarang, pegó un respingo. ¡Su abuelo tenía a Xiaoyu! El mensaje no había sido para Hwoarang, ¡había sido para él! De alguna manera, habían encontrado a su amiga y se habían enterado quién era el que le había ayudado a escapar de los _Tekkenshu_. El joven japonés se maldijo. Por querer escapar, por pensar sólo en sí mismo, había metido en problemas tanto a Xiaoyu como a Hwoarang. Sólo había una solución para aquello...

  - ¿Quién infiernos es? -preguntaba en aquel momento otro de los tipos. Jin se dio cuenta de que se refería a él.

  - Eso no te importa -dijo Hwoarang inmediatamente-. Mis asuntos son sólo míos.  
  
  - Pues no sé cómo siempre acaban repercutiendo en nosotros -dijo el rubio platino, echando mano de todo su valor. Hwoarang se volvió y le miró con furia.

  - ¿Cómo has dicho? -preguntó.

  - ¡Lo que has oído! ¡Sólo nos traes problemas! -dijo el rubio-. ¡Lárgate de aquí!

            Jin observó que el coreano apretaba los puños con furia contenida.

  - ¿Que solo os traigo problemas? -preguntó-. ¡Joder! ¡Esa si que es buena! ¿Que _yo_ os traigo problemas? ¡Seréis cabrones! ¿Quién os ha estado dando de comer, payasos? ¿Quién os ha sacado de más líos de los que podéis contar? Si pudierais contar, claro -acabó añadiendo, mordaz-. ¿Gracias a quién habéis pagado a vuestros camellos? ¿Eh? -siguió. Clavó la mirada en el rubio, que parecía ser el jefe-. Si no me equivoco, fuiste _tú_ , _Spider_ , el que me pidió que me uniese a vosotros. Y yo, como buen imbécil, me uní. Me dabais lástima. Lo peor es que ahora me dais mucha más lástima. ¿Quién os va a sostener ahora que me voy yo, gilipollas? ¿Vas a ser tú, _Spider_? ¿El llamado líder de la banda? ¡ _Todos_ sabemos quién manda aquí! -le preguntó al rubio, que agachó la cabeza-. En todo caso ya no es problema mío.

            El coreano se dio la vuelta con aire señorial, mientras el resto de la banda se miraban unos a otros, sin saber qué decir. Jin estuvo bastante seguro de quién era el verdadero jefe de aquellos tipos, el que realmente movía al grupo. Y era el pelirrojo que pasó a su lado, caminando hacia la salida.

  - Vamos, Kazama -le dijo a Jin. Este se sorprendió al oírle llamarle así-. Los perdedores me dan asco.

            Jin le siguió. Nadie dijo nada, nadie se movió mientras Hwoarang se largaba. Jin comprendió entonces que lo que había dicho el pelirrojo antes era cierto. No eran sus amigos. No lo habían sido nunca. El japonés no llegaba a comprenderlo del todo. Entonces, ¿por qué estaba con ellos? Había dicho que les había ayudado, ¿por qué? Mientras todo eso pasaba por su mente, llegaron a la altura de Oak, que sonreía satisfecho.  
  
  - Te han jodido bien, ¿eh, pequeña mierda?

            Sin mediar palabra Hwoarang le soltó un tremendo puñetazo al hombretón, que se tambaleó hacia atrás sujetándose la nariz. Seguramente volvía a tenerla rota.

  - Ahora tienes algo de qué quejarte, gilipollas -contestó Hwoarang, mientras salía al exterior.

* * *

  
            El coche se detuvo a varios metros de un bloque de pisos destartalados, en uno de los barrios mas peligrosos de Hong Kong. Cada vez que el detective Lei Wulong observaba este barrio, le invadía una profunda melancolía, ya que había perdido a un compañero en un lugar como aquel, víctima de un tiroteo.

            Pero no era momento de recordar el pasado cuando tenía cosas entre manos. Lei observó el edificio. Era un bloque de pisos desastroso, donde llamaba la atención una única vivienda con todas las luces encendidas, las sombras en las ventanas indicaban un gran movimiento en el interior. Tras mirar a la entrada de la estructura y encontrar varias furgonetas negras aparcadas en el exterior, se confirmaron sus sospechas. La casa de Hwoarang estaba siendo registrada. Los _Tekkenshu_ habían llegado antes que él.

            Salió del coche y tras indicar a su ayudante que le esperara, se encaminó hacia el edificio. Un soldado _Tekkenshu_ guardaba la puerta. Antes de que el soldado preguntase cualquier cosa, Wulong se levantó la chaqueta, mostrando la placa que llevaba en el cinturón. El soldado no dijo nada y se retiró, dejándole paso libre. Wulong subió por las escaleras del edificio corriendo, esquivando las cajas y despojos que había por el suelo. No era la primera vez que pensaba que el sitio era una verdadera pocilga.

            Llegó al segundo piso, donde la puerta de Hwoarang había sido tirada abajo. En el interior encontró a varios _Tekkenshu_ registrando la casa. Wulong entró y observó la masacre. Habían tirado la librería y desorganizado la cocina. No se atrevió a mirar en el dormitorio, tal era el desorden en la sala de estar. Había compact discs esparcidos por el suelo, los altavoces del equipo de música tirados en medio de la habitación... Lo único que permanecía intacto era una guitarra eléctrica tirada encima de un sillón.

  - ¿Han encontrado algo de interés policial, caballeros? -preguntó con amabilidad, a pesar de todo. Como se esperaba, la pregunta de Wulong cayó en saco roto. Los _Tekkenshu_ se encontraban demasiado ocupados destrozando la casa de Hwoarang. Wulong agarró la guitarra y buscó con la mirada la funda para guardarla; no tardó en dar con ella.

            Mientras cerraba la funda, se fijó en algo. Entre todo el desorden vio el marco de una foto, caído al suelo al caerse la televisión. Wulong lo recogió y miró la foto. En ella se veía a un chaval con un hombre peinado con coleta.

  - Baek -susurró Wulong. La imagen de su amigo le hizo recordar viejos tiempos-. _"Son mejores personas las que luchan contra la oscuridad después de vencer la suya propia"_ -recordó-. Tú eras el ejemplo, lo sabías mejor que nadie, amigo, y por eso lo viste venir. Es un chico difícil.

            Wulong se giró sobre los talones y se guardo la foto en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta, agarró la funda de la guitarra.

  - ¿Les importa que me lleve esto? -Nadie respondió, tal y como esperaba-. Entonces me lo llevo.

            Wulong bajó las escaleras y volvió a la calle. Caminó hacia el coche y abrió la puerta. Antes de entrar miró otra vez a los edificios destartalados. El estruendo de una motocicleta le sacó de sus pensamientos. No venía de lejos, sólo unas calles más allá. Wulong pudo reconocerla.

* * *

            El puerto deportivo de Hong Kong estaba tranquilo por la noche. Era un lugar perfecto para meditar, o al menos eso debía pensar Hwoarang. Llevaba un largo rato sentado en el borde del muelle, con los pies colgando. Jin se encontraba detrás suyo andando lentamente en círculos, incómodo por el silencio tan raro en Hwoarang.

            Jin casi podía adivinar lo que el coreano de pelo rojo estaba pensando. Pensaría que por culpa suya, del niño pijo, se acababa de meter en el lío mas gordo que nadie podía imaginar. Que por su culpa había perdido su hogar, sus amigos y posiblemente su futuro. Jin no podía reprochárselo.

            Al fin y al cabo era cierto.

  - Bueno. ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? -Jin se sobresaltó al oír la voz de Hwoarang-. Tendrás alguna idea, ¿no?

  - No, Hwoarang. Bueno, no tengo ninguna idea inteligente.

  - Las menos inteligentes suelen ser las más divertidas -replicó Hwoarang con aquella media sonrisa; por alguna razón, aquel gesto sirvió a Jin como un pequeño consuelo.

  - Eso no me ayuda -dijo Jin a pesar de todo, el consuelo había sido corto y él parecía taciturno-. Me voy a entregar a mi abuelo. -Hwoarang se giró hacia su compañero-. He causado ya bastantes problemas. Primero Ling-san, ahora tú...

            Hwoarang se levantó lentamente y se plantó delante del japonés. Le observó durante un rato en silencio, hasta que le golpeo con los nudillos en la frente, como si llamara a una puerta.

  - ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien en casa? -preguntó-. No. Parece que esta vacío.

  - No estoy para bromas.

  - Ya somos dos. -Hwoarang parecía decidido-. Si ya sabía yo que eras idiota. Verás, niño bonito. Las cosas están así: si vuelves a tu casa, Heihachi te va a matar y ni siquiera sabemos si va a soltar a tu novia. -Jin hizo caso omiso tanto del insulto como del último comentario.  
  
  - Mi abuelo es un hombre de palabra.

  - Seguro que sí -dijo Hwoarang con sarcasmo-. En todo caso, a mí no me la ha dado todavía. Mira, Kazama, como me vuelvas a decir que te vas a entregar a tu abuelo, te parto la cara -soltó el coreano de repente-. Esa chica estará pasando un mal rato, a mí me han destrozado la casa... Si te entregas, nada de eso habrá servido, ¿entiendes? Así que ya estás pensando en otra cosa.

  - Pero al menos...

  - Pero al menos, nada. Tu estarás muerto, yo en la cárcel y tu chica se queda sin novio.

  - No es mi novia -replicó Jin. No pudo evitarlo.

  - Sí, lo que sea -dijo Hwoarang, como si eso no fuera importante-. Además, ¿de qué me sirves muerto si yo lo que quiero es derrotarte?

  - ¿Todavía sigues con eso?

  - Por supuesto.

            Se quedaron en silencio durante un rato.

  - Pues entonces -añadió Jin-, luchemos.

  - ¡¿Ahora?! -Hwoarang se quedó sorprendido. Parpadeó un par de veces, pero luego volvió a esbozar su sonrisa-. ¡Muy bien!

  - ¡No contra ti! ¡Contra mi abuelo!

  - Oh -añadió Hwoarang desilusionado-. Bueno, podríamos vencer al viejo, pero a mí lo que más me preocupa es la gente que le rodea. Los _Tekkenshu_ , aunque son idiotas, son muchos y están armados.

  - Pero recuerda que me quieren vivo.

  - Puede que a ti sí. ¿Que hay de mí? En fin -dijo con un suspiro-. En cosas peores me he metido. -Jin enarcó una ceja, sin llegar a creérselo, pero Hwoarang no se explicó-. ¿Cómo lo piensas hacer? ¿Llamar a la puerta y decir que somos _Boy Scouts_ vendiendo galletas?  
  
  - Sería bastante cómico -añadió una voz a sus espaldas. Al girarse vieron a un hombre de unos cuarenta años, con una chaqueta de ante y unos pantalones de pana. Lucía una larga melena negra recogida en una coleta.

  - ¡¿Detective?! -gritó sobresaltado Hwoarang.

  - ¿Qué tal, Hwoarang? -añadió aquel hombre. Luego dirigió la mirada a Jin-. _Hajimemashite. Boku wa_ Lei Wulong _desu. Yoroshiku,_ Kazama-kun -se presentó, en un modesto japonés.

  - _Kochirakoso…_ -comenzó Jin, pero no le dio tiempo a terminar.

  - Te juro que esta vez no he hecho nada -se apresuró a decir Hwoarang cuando el policía le miró.

            El agente se acercó con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, hasta que llegó a la altura de Jin. Le tendió la mano cortésmente y volvió a presentarse ante la mirada un tanto asustada de Hwoarang, que mantenía las manos levantadas.

  - Es cierto, Lei-san -añadió Jin-. Fui yo quien buscó a Hwoarang.

  - No hace falta que lo jures. Hwoarang es un chico de lo más inofensivo.

  - No le hagas caso -se quejó el aludido. El policía sólo sonrió.

  - No he podido evitar oír vuestra conversación y me gustaría saber unas cuantas cosas antes de que me acompañéis a comisaría. No pasa nada, es algo formal -se apresuró a aclarar el detective ante la mirada alarmada de los dos jóvenes-. Los _Tekkenshu_ os buscan y si estáis bajo mi custodia no os harán daño.

  - No puedo, Lei-san -dijo Jin.

  - Eres un pardillo, Lei -dijo Hwoarang, recuperada ya su seguridad habitual-. Los _Tekkenshu_ son las manos y ojos de Heihachi. Y Heihachi quiere ver a éste muerto -añadió, señalando a Jin con la cabeza.

  - Sí, ya lo oí, y esa iba a ser una de mis primeras preguntas. ¿Qué significa eso de que tu abuelo te quiere ver muerto? -la mirada de Wulong se cruzó con la del coreano pelirrojo, que se encogió de hombros, ya que también se preguntaba lo mismo.

  - A mí no me lo ha contado. Iba a intentar sacárselo ahora.

  - Es algo largo de explicar -Jin agachó la cabeza-. Pero no puedo ir a comisaría, allí mi abuelo me podría encontrar fácilmente.

  - ¿De qué tienes miedo? -Wulong se comenzaba a asustar-. Sé que Heihachi es un hombre muy duro, pero no creo que llegue al punto de... -Lei se quedó callado. Jin había agachado la cabeza y apretado los puños, con tal fuerza que los nudillos comenzaban a tornarse blancos. Las historias que Wulong había oído, y vivido, sobre Heihachi Mishima negaban lo que había estado a punto de afirmar... y comprendió al muchacho.

  - Mi abuelo me necesita. Por eso ha raptado a Ling-san -Jin levantó la cabeza-. Mi abuelo me necesita, para matarme.

  - Esto es difícil de comprender si no te explicas, muchacho -añadió Wulong, a pesar de todo-. Tendrás tiempo camino a la comisaría.

  - La edad te afecta el cerebro, Lei -dijo Hwoarang-. ¡Nadie va a ir a comisaría! Allí será el primer sitio donde busquen.

  - Es cierto, Lei-san -dijo Jin-. Donde debemos ir es a la Mansión Mishima. Tenemos que rescatar a Ling-san.

  - ¿Ling? -preguntó Wulong.

  - Es una compañera de colegio -explicó el joven japonés-. Cometí el error de dejarla sola y ahora mi abuelo la tiene en su poder. Y los amig... -Jin se lo pensó un momento antes de continuar, y finalmente se corrigió-. Los compañeros de Hwoarang nos dijeron...   
  
  - El mensaje ha sido claro: si éste no vuelve -dijo el coreano, señalando al japonés con un gesto vago-, algo le sucederá a la chica.

  - ¡Tengo que hacer algo! -dijo Jin. Wulong se quedó mirando al muchacho un rato, con aire pensativo.

  - Tratándose de Heihachi Mishima... -comenzó el detective, pero no llegó a terminar la frase. Los tres comprendían perfectamente-. Quizás debería plantarme allí y hacerle unas cuantas preguntas...

  - Sí, claro. Nombre, edad y número de teléfono, no te jode -dijo Hwoarang-. ¿Qué vas a preguntarle? ¿Que si tiene a un chica china secuestrada para hacer chantaje a su nieto? No sé mucho de los métodos de la policía, pero me parece que eso no dará resultado... Y tampoco da resultado quedarnos aquí mirando las estrellas.

  - Por una vez, el chico tiene razón -dijo Wulong.

  - Disculpa, pero yo _siempre_ tengo razón -se apresuró a añadir Hwoarang. Wulong puso los ojos en blanco y Jin sonrió levemente-. Nada de llamar a la puerta del viejo. ¿No eras el _Supercop_ , Lei? Entras, coges a la chica y sales, a lo Jackie Chan.

  - Esto no es una película, Hwoarang -dijo Wulong-. La Mansión Mishima tendrá una gran vigilancia.

  - La tiene -confirmó Jin-. Hay tres turnos de vigilancia durante el día, compuestos por gran cantidad de hombres. Toda la casa está controlada por cámaras... es muy difícil que nadie pase desapercibido.

  - ¿Y tenemos que pasar desapercibidos necesariamente? -preguntó Hwoarang.

  - Se supone que tenemos que rescatar a Ling-san sin que me descubran -le recordó Jin-. Para eso hace falta actuar sin llamar la atención, no podemos ir armando escándalo...

  - No, espera -dijo Wulong-. Puede que Hwoarang tenga razón...

  - Te repito, Lei, que yo _siempre_... -dijo Hwoarang.

  - Tengo un plan -se adelantó el detective-. Os lo contaré en el coche -indicó a los dos jóvenes con un gesto que le siguiesen y ambos echaron a andar.


	6. En el lado oscuro (I)

            Era noche cerrada cuando el _Nissan_ de Lei Wulong llegó a las afueras de la Mansión Mishima. Los alrededores estaban tranquilos, pero Jin se apresuró a pedirle al detective que apagara las luces y el motor.

  - Estamos cerca del primer control de la casa de mi abuelo -dijo el joven japonés-. Podrían darse cuenta de que estamos aquí...

  - Estamos a distancia suficiente para que no nos detecten -le tranquilizó Wulong-. Ahora, descríbeme las defensas.

  - La zona está protegida por una alambrada, y cada doscientos metros hay una cámara de seguridad escondida. En la vegetación, en una roca...

  - ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? -preguntó Hwoarang-. No tendrías por qué saberlo.

  - Me lo contó mi mayordomo uno de los primeros días que pasé en esta casa -explicó Jin-. El bosque que rodea la mansión es muy tranquilo. El primer día que estuve aquí quise dar un paseo y me encontré con todo tipo de problemas. Shinta me previno de todos los sistemas de seguridad.

  - Podríamos cortar el flujo eléctrico a la mansión -dijo Hwoarang-. Se como hacerlo. Sólo necesito una piedra y la suficiente puntería como para acertar a una torre de alta tensión de esas de ahí -propuso, señalando uno de los postes.

  - La mansión tiene generador autónomo -dijo Jin-. Esos postes son inútiles. Fíjate, el cable se corta antes de llegar al poste. Estos postes son de antes de la remodelación de la mansión, hace cuatro años. Cuando yo llegué ya estaban así.

  - Muy bien. Vale, me he quedado sin ideas -anunció Hwoarang sentándose en el capo del coche de Wulong-. Esto es asunto para el _superpoli_.

  - Podríamos usar el típico: "Policía de Hong Kong, debo hacer unas cuantas preguntas al Sr. Mishima" -dijo Wulong-. A veces funciona.

  - No fastidies, Lei. ¿Y ésa era tu idea? -preguntó Hwoarang.

  - No -dijo Wulong-. Pero tenía la esperanza de poder solucionarlo con la mayor tranquilidad posible...

  - _¿Y?_

  - ¿Habéis visto _Star Wars_?

* * *

            La tranquilidad de la noche en el puesto de guardia se rompió por el estruendo de un motor en notables malas condiciones. Un _Nissan_ negro apareció por el único camino que llevaba a la mansión Mishima; un pestilente humo oscuro escapaba por debajo del capó y, cuando el vehículo se detuvo, una explosión de vapor sumió al coche en una nube blanquecina.

  - ¡Vaya! -dijo el conductor, saliendo del vehículo. Los dos guardias se miraron extrañados-. ¡Buenas noches! Soy el detective Sang. Venía a hacer unas preguntas al señor Mishima, pero me temo que con el estado de mi vehículo no podré avanzar ni dos metros más. ¿Podrían echarme una mano? -Wulong mostró su sonrisa más inocente. Los guardias volvieron mirarse extrañados. El detective mostró su placa y los dos _Tekkenshu_ se acercaron más confiados.

  - ¿Que le ocurre? -dijo unos de los _Tekkenshu,_ que se había echado el arma al hombro.

  - Ni idea -respondió Wulong pegándole una patada al vehículo-. El sueldo de policía no da para mecánicos. -Wulong abrió el capó con la consiguiente humareda. Moviendo la mano para alejar el vapor, uno de los guardias examinó el motor.

  - No veo nada -dijo, levantando la cabeza de nuevo-. Me temo que tendrá que llamar a un taller...

  - ¡Servicio instantáneo!

            Hwoarang apareció detrás del guardia esbozando aquella media sonrisa suya. Cuando el _Tekkenshu_ se dio la vuelta, contempló que su compañero había sido reducido por Jin. Hwoarang le propinó una patada al _Tekkenshu_ y lo envió contra el motor. Acto seguido cerró el capó de golpe golpeando al guardia hasta que quedó inconsciente.

  - Gracias por su confianza -dijo después-. Le enviaremos la factura...

  - ¡Para ya! -dijo Wulong- Me vas a arruinar el capó.

  - Ya te conseguiré uno.

  - Poneos los trajes -les interrumpió Jin, quitándole el casco al guardia que aún sostenía-. No creo que tarden en preocuparse.

  - ¿Qué hacemos con los guardias? -dijo Hwoarang-. ¿Tienes el coche asegurado?

  - ¡¿Qué estas pensando?! -dijo Wulong, observando como el coreano analizaba con sumo interés el camino cuesta abajo.

  - Podría conseguirte una buena pasta...

            Hwoarang y Wulong se pusieron las armaduras de los _Tekkenshu_ lo mas rápido que su complejidad les permitió. Tras unos cuantos intentos fallidos y de intercambiar algunas piezas de sitio, los uniformes encajaron lo suficientemente bien como para que ambos pasasen por auténticos miembros del _Tekkenshu_. 

* * *

  - Señor. -El oficial encargado de las cámaras se dirigió a su inmediato superior, que estaba sentado a su lado-. _Alpha_ Uno y Dos han abandonado su puesto y ha transcurrido el tiempo límite.

            El oficial abrió los ojos para observar la pantalla que mostraba la entrada del perímetro de la mansión. La zona estaba vacía pero iluminada a lo lejos por los faros de un vehículo.

  - ¿Qué ha ocurrido? -dijo el oficial incorporándose.

  - Hace un minuto llegó un automóvil, ambos abandonaron la posición para acercarse.

  - ¡¿Y no me has informado?!

  - Lo siento señor, no creí que...

  - Silencio -le cortó el oficial y señaló a la pantalla-. Ahí están.

            En la pantalla se pudo ver como los dos _Tekkenshu_ que faltaban volvían a sus puestos. El oficial echó mano de un intercomunicador que reposaba en la mesa.

  - _Alpha_ Uno y Dos, informe de la situación -ordenó el oficial. Los dos _Tekkenshu_ de la pantalla dieron un respingo y se miraron mutuamente.

  - _"Se trataba de un detective de Hong Kong que venia a hacer unas preguntas al señor Mishima. Se le ha estropeado el coche y le hemos ayudado a arreglarlo. Todo tranquilo. Corto”_ -respondió el _Tekkenshu_.

  - La próxima vez informad antes de actuar -dijo el oficial con voz fría, dejando el comunicador de nuevo en la mesa. Luego continuó hacia su compañero-. ¡Aun así la culpa es tuya! Deberías haber pedido un reporte de la situación en cuanto salieron de pantalla...  
  
  - Lo siento, señor...  
  
  - Parece que esta juventud no aprende... -dijo una voz a su espalda.   
  
          El oficial se dio la vuelta para clavar la mirada en una celda a su espalda; quienquiera que fuese su ocupante, éste permanecía en las sombras. La sala de Guardia de la Mansión Mishima estaba a oscuras y únicamente se iluminaba por la luz de las pantallas de las cámaras de vídeo.  
  
  - Cierra el pico, _negro_ -dijo el oficial-. ¿O quieres otra ración de _Táser **[1]**_?

  - Toda acción tiene su reacción -dijo el ocupante de la celda, su voz profunda sonaba completamente en calma-. Algún día te comerás tu querido _Táser_.

  - No se como lo harás, dado que estás disfrutando de tus últimos momentos de vida -dijo el oficial girando su silla mientras sacaba el _Táser_ de su funda y lo hacía chasquear-. Eres patético, Gordo. Tu intento de acabar con Mishima-sama fue lo mas estúpido que he podido presenciar en mis años como guarda, y aún así sigues con tu orgullo. Disfrútalo mientras puedas -en su tono se distinguía una nota burlona.

  - ¿Qué significa esto? -dijo el guardia que estaba sentado al lado del oficial, mirando atentamente a la pantalla. Inmediatamente su superior giró su silla hacia las pantallas.

            Los dos soldados que estaban en la puerta se habían puesto en guardia, con sus fusiles apuntando a algo que estaba fuera del campo de visión de la cámara. El guardia encargado de las cámaras cogió el intercomunicador de la mesa y se apresuró a pedir un informe.  
  
  - ¡Grupo _Alpha_ , reporte la situación!

  - _"El conejo vuelve a la madriguera"_ -respondió uno de los _Tekkenshu_ de la pantalla.

  - ¿Qué? -se preguntó el oficial al oírlo.

  - Repite, _Alpha_ Dos -dijo su compañero por el intercomunicador.

  - _"El chico ha vuelto. Quiere ver a su abuelo."_ -respondió Apha Uno.

  - _Ryoukai_ -acabó el encargado de las cámaras justo cuando otra figura entraba en el perímetro de la cámara.

            Era Jin Kazama.

  - Informaré a Mishima-sama -dijo el oficial levantándose de la silla y poniéndose la gorra que había dejado en la mesa-. Personalmente.

  - Traedle aquí -dijo el encargado por el intercomunicador una vez el oficial hubo desaparecido.

* * *

  - ¿Por qué has tenido que decir eso? -le preguntó Wulong a Hwoarang una vez desaparecieron de la visión de las cámaras de seguridad.

  - ¡Creí que quedaba bien! -se defendió el coreano-. Siempre sale en las películas.

  - No pasa nada, nos han dejado pasar -dijo Jin mientras caminaban camino a la mansión.   
  
            La calzada que llevaba a la mansión Mishima cruzaba un denso bosque de altos árboles y estaba iluminado por farolas de estilo japonés. Aunque el bosque era frondoso, la distancia hasta la mansión no era muy larga. Al abandonar el control de la entrada ya se podía divisar casi el muro exterior de la mansión.

  - Vale -dijo el coreano colocándose la armadura-, y ahora, ¿qué?

  - Kazama-kun -comenzó a decir Wulong-, ¿podrías entretener a tu abuelo durante treinta minutos? Mantenerle ocupado hasta que tengamos a la chica; entonces salimos todos juntos.

  - Puedo intentarlo... -comenzó Jin.

  - ¿Salir por dónde? -preguntó Hwoarang. Wulong no respondió.

  - Hay un pequeño puerto tras la mansión, en un acantilado -informó Jin-. Allí hay un cobertizo, podemos reunirnos allí y huir en una barca.

  - El plan tiene cierta coherencia -dijo Hwoarang-, ¡dejando de lado el hecho de que ni Lei ni yo conocemos a la chica!

  - Pero si la viste conmigo en el taller donde...

  - ¿Crees que tres segundos me valen para quedarme con una cara? -preguntó Hwoarang intentando disimular sus gestos al estar acercándose a la muralla-. Con un cuerpo si me quedaría, con un _buen_ cuerpo, y ese no era el caso...

            Jin decidió no hacer ningún comentario al respecto.

  - Me entrevistaré con mi abuelo -retomó Jin el asunto-. Y si veo la oportunidad, me marcharé. Si no...

            Antes de que Wulong pudiera añadir nada, las puertas de la muralla exterior se abrieron dando paso al patio interior. Apenas cuatro guardias aguardaban la llegada de Jin. Su abuelo no aparecía por ningún lado.

  - Podéis volver a vuestro puesto -dijo un oficial, dirigiéndose a Wulong y Hwoarang. Pertenecía a los llamados _Owl_ , cuyas armaduras eran de mayor calidad y de color rojo-. Ya nos encargamos nosotros.

  - Quiero ver a mi abuelo -dijo Jin con furia.

  - Sígame al interior -respondió el oficial.

  - Quiero verle _ahora_. Quiero que suelte a la chica antes de dar un paso. -Jin no había cruzado la puerta. Se mantenía con los pies en la línea por donde la puerta se deslizaba para abrirse hacia un lado, y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho para dar más énfasis a sus palabras.  
  
  - Tendrá que venir conmigo -volvió a responder el soldado-. Será entonces cuando...

  - ¡¡He dicho que lo quiero _ya_!! -con repentina furia, Jin lanzó su puño hacia Wulong. Este lo agarró con ambas manos y con la ayuda de un salto, dejó que el japonés lo arrojase contra el grupo de _Tekkenshu_ que le acosaban. Hwoarang, por su parte, dio un salto hacia atrás fingiéndose sorprendido.

            La alarma sonó y muchos de los guardias de las murallas bajaron de sus torres de vigilancia para detener al rebelde. Decenas de guardias se amontonaron en la puerta para reducir a Jin antes de que huyera y volviera a escapárseles de las manos. En medio de aquella muchedumbre, solo dos figuras se evadieron del combate.

  - Espero que Kazama-kun aguante -dijo Wulong una vez se hubo reunido con su compañero. Era difícil distinguirle entre tantas armaduras iguales.

  - Aguantó mis golpes. Los guardias no le harán más que cosquillas -dijo Hwoarang sin un ápice de orgullo, como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo.

            Con la mayoría de las miradas fijas en el combate, nadie se percató de que las dos figuras se introducían de nuevo en la mansión.

            Una vez Jin se hubo cercionado de que sus compañeros estaban dentro, dejó de ofrecer resistencia y fingió que sus enemigos conseguían reducirle. Dejó que le esposaran las manos a la espalda y que le guiaran a la mansión sujetándole de los brazos. Con fingido gesto de dolor, pero no de furia, Jin levantó la mirada hasta la ventana que se encontraba encima de la entrada. Solo pudo distinguir una silueta enmarcada, pero sabía quién era.

* * *

  - Y ahora, ¿por dónde? -preguntó Hwoarang al entrar en el salón de baile de la mansión Mishima. O lo que parecía un salón de baile, igual sólo era una sala de estar superdesarrollada. De aquella habitación a oscuras partían una docena de puertas en distintas direcciones-. Esto es tan grande que me perdería, si no lo he hecho ya, ¿por dónde hemos entrado?

  - No hay tiempo para bromas, Hwoarang -dijo Wulong quitándose el casco.

  - ¿Quién está bromeando? -respondió el coreano-. Tienes que estar conmigo cuando digo que esto es jodidamente grande. Va a ser como encontrar una aguja a ciegas en un pajar.  
  
  - Dividámonos -propuso Wulong-. Tú ve al piso de arriba y yo exploraré el de abajo.

  - De acuerdo -respondió Hwoarang echando a correr hacia unas escaleras que llevaban a la balconada del segundo piso y perdiendo de vista a Lei al desaparecer por la primera puerta que encontró.

            No tuvo que andar demasiado para toparse con el primer percance. En todos los pasillos se habían apagado las luces. Era tarde y los habitantes de la mansión debían estar dormidos. Por suerte, se acordó que la armadura que llevaba incluía una linterna.

  - La he visto cuando me estaba poniendo esta cosa... -dijo Hwoarang hurgando en la linterna que tenía en el hombro-. ¿Cómo coño…? ¡Ahora!

            La luz de la hombrera se encendió permitiéndole ver el pasillo. El coreano echó un vistazo a su alrededor para examinar donde se encontraba. Se trataba de un pasillo muy bien decorado, con cuadros que parecían de calidad, tapices en cada esquina, espejos enmarcados en oro y jarrones cuyo valor no quería ni imaginar.

  - Joooooder... -dijo sorprendido por la riqueza del decorado-. Me pregunto si echaría de menos alguno de estos jarrones. Supongo que será un _Ming_ de esos... -alargó la mano hacia uno de los objetos, pero su instinto lo detuvo-. Déjalo, Hwoarang, imagínate si se te cae y se te rompe, ¡vaya pérdida! Lo que tendría que hacer yo para pagar uno de éstos...   
  
            Tras despejar su cabeza de ideas que no venían al caso y además le distraerían de su actual cometido, continuó su exhaustivo examen de los pasillos y las habitaciones. Se encontró dos servicios, una biblioteca, una sala de juegos, dos habitaciones vacías y otras tantas ocupadas donde el ocupante se despertó sobresaltado.

  - Tranquilícese. Cuestiones de seguridad -respondía Hwoarang con voz grave que esperaba sonase profesional. El trabajo del soldado no era muy difícil, después de todo.

            Continuó su periplo con las puertas y pasillos hasta que hubo recorrido todo el segundo piso. Se disponía a subir las escaleras hacia el tercero cuando una voz a su espalda le detuvo.

  - ¿Qué haces aquí? -dijo un _Tekkenshu_ a su espalda. Hwoarang reconoció esa voz; era uno de los _Tekkenshu_ que habían aparecido en el garaje aquel día.

  - Pues... -El coreano se giró lentamente para encontrarse con un _Tekkenshu_ sin casco, con una tirita en la nariz y un ojo morado. Efectivamente, era el _Tekkenshu_ que había golpeado aquella misma noche.

  - Todos los _Hawk_ ya han acabado el turno, tú no deberías estar aquí -dijo el _Tekkenshu_ , levantando su arma-. ¡Levanta las manos y quítate el casco! -acosado por el arma del _Tekkenshu_ el coreano se encogió de hombros y se quitó el casco de la cabeza. El soldado abrió los ojos como platos al reconocer aquella mata de pelo rojizo-. _¡TU!_

  - Pues sí. Por cierto, tío... ¡sujeta _esto_! -se adelantó Hwoarang, lanzándole el casco.

* * *

            Wulong había acabado rápidamente con el piso inferior al constar éste únicamente de salones grandes, así que había seguido su examen con la despensa y la bodega. No había encontrado ningún problema durante su búsqueda, pero tampoco había tenido ningún éxito. Una vez en la bodega la cosa no cambió. Barriles, barriles y más barriles. Sin embargo, su instinto de policía y su experiencia le ponían en alerta en esta zona.

            No tardó en descubrir por qué.

            Cuando se encontraba andando cerca de un estante lleno de botellas de algún licor, pudo escuchar un extraño sonido. Con extremo sigilo se acercó hacia el ruido, que salía de detrás de una estantería vacía. Cuando se disponía a examinarla más detenidamente, oyó una voz alarmada al otro lado.

  - ¡Señor! -dijo la voz-. ¡Uno de nuestros _Hawk_ ha atacado a un _Crow_!

  - ¡Hwoarang! -se dijo para sí mismo Wulong.

            Sin dudarlo un momento echó mano a su arma y empujó la puerta con sigilo. Una vez dentro pudo distinguir bajo la luz de una serie de monitores a dos soldados en una típica sala de guardia, con una celda y un pequeño almacén para armas.

  - ¡Da la alarma! -dijo uno de los soldados desenfundado su pistola y echando a correr hacia la puerta donde se encontró a Wulong apuntándole a la cabeza.

  - No, me temo que no -dijo el policía-. Soltad las armas, muchachos. Las manos donde yo pueda verlas.

            Los soldados no tardaron en acceder a sus órdenes, levantando las manos y apartándose de la consola de los monitores. El detective se acercó a las pantallas para cerciorarse del estado de Hwoarang y, aliviado, comprobó que el muchacho no había tenido problemas con su contrincante. Sin embargo, le intrigó el hecho de que Hwoarang no llevase el casco sino que fuese su enemigo quien lo sostenía entre las manos.  
  
            Aprovechando aquel pequeño despiste de Wulong al mirar el monitor, uno de los soldados arrebató el arma de una patada.

  - Se cambian las tornas... -dijo el oficial desenfundando su _Táser_. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada oyó el sonido de un cuerpo cayendo al suelo a su espalda, el sonido de un gatillo y la voz de su preso.

  - ¿Seguro? -dijo una figura entre las sombras de la celda, mientras apuntaba al _Tekkenshu._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Táser: Arma personal basada en descargas eléctricas que incapacitan a la víctima.


	7. En el lado oscuro (II)

  - Ahora se un buen chico y entrégale a él ese _Táser_ -fue la siguiente orden de la voz, mientras señalaba a Wulong con la mano libre. El oficial, sin perder de vista el arma que le apuntaba, accedió-. Muy bien. Date la vuelta y mírame. -El oficial hizo como le ordenaban, pero no miró al preso ya que mantuvo la cabeza agachada-. ¿Podría usar el _Táser_ en este cabrón? -le preguntó el cautivo a Wulong.

  - No veo por qué no -respondió el policía. Y descargó el _Táser_ contra el _Tekkenshu_ , que cayó al suelo inconsciente.

  - Gracias. Ahora sáqueme de aquí -pidió la figura.

  - Claro. Dígame una cosa -dijo Wulong mientras buscaba las llaves de las celdas en el bolsillo del oficial-. Estoy buscando a una joven china raptada hace pocas horas, ¿sabe dónde puede estar? ¿O dónde la han llevado?

  - Está aquí -dijo la sombra-. Detrás mío.

            Wulong se incorporó con las llaves en la mano y, encendiendo su linterna del hombro, iluminó la celda. La sombra se concretó en un hombre de color, de considerable altura y musculatura abultada, que llevaba el cabello recogido en una pequeña coleta en la nuca que dejaba sueltos varios mechones rastas y tenía un piercing en una ceja. A su espalda, Wulong distinguió la figura de una chica con el pelo recogido a ambos lados de la cabeza. Estaba tumbada en el camastro, inmóvil.

  - Ya estaba ahí cuando llegué -continuó el preso. Wulong se dio cuenta de que su inglés era fluido pero tenía un acento extraño, con eses muy sonoras-. Creo que está drogada.  
  
  - Oh, supongo que es ella -dijo Wulong manipulando la cerradura.

  - ¿Supone? -dijo el hombre.

  - En realidad, no la conozco -dijo el policía apagando la linterna-. He venido con dos amigos a rescatarla. Ya está. -Wulong abrió finalmente la puerta.

  - _Obrigado, senhor_ -dijo la figura, al verse libre. Wulong reconoció finalmente el acento gracias a aquellas dos palabras: portugués.

            Aquel hombre se acercó al camastro, levantó a la chica en brazos y salió por la puerta. La sentaron en la silla del oficial.

  - Mmm... ¿Ling? -dijo Wulong dando unas palmaditas en la mejilla-. Sí, creo que así fue como la llamó. ¿Ling?

  - Creo que no va a responder.

  - Probemos otra cosa. -Wulong echó mano de una jarra de agua que había en la mesa de los oficiales y sin mediar palabra se la echó encima. La chica ni se inmutó-. Vaya...

  - Genial, hemos pasado de tener un fardo, a tener un fardo mojado.

  - Tampoco es un problema, todavía no saben que estamos aquí, esto... -dijo Wulong.

  - Gordo. Eduardo Gordo.

* * *

            Desde que había llegado a la calurosa habitación, ninguno de los presentes había abierto la boca, salvo la ocasión en que Jin, observando con altivez a su abuelo, había exigido ver libre a Ling. Heihachi, desde su posición cercana a la ventana que no había variado un ápice, hizo un gesto con la cabeza y uno de sus guardianes, de aspecto especialmente desastroso, había salido por la puerta. Jin suponía que se dirigía a buscar a la chica, sin embargo, el soldado no había vuelto a aparecer. Y de eso hacían diez minutos.

            Su abuelo no le había mirado ni una sola vez. El muchacho sabía que no era por vergüenza, miedo o arrepentimiento; conocía de sobra al cabecilla del _Mishima Zaibatsu_ como para saber que esos sentimientos no tenían cabida en su corazón, ni esos ni ningún otro salvo el deseo de conquista. Si no le había mirado había sido por desprecio; desprecio hacia su nieto. Casi tan profundo como el desprecio que sentía él por su abuelo. Jin le observó; a pesar del calor en la habitación debido a la chimenea encendida, Heihachi Mishima se abrigaba con un _yukata_ de calidad, y sujetaba lánguidamente una copa enorme con alguna clase de licor.

            El silencio era realmente incómodo. Se podía cortar la tensión entre abuelo y nieto, era casi tangible, tanto que el único soldado que les acompañaba sentía la tentación de abrir el balcón y tirarse por él para salir de escena. Suerte que el tiempo le dio una oportunidad para huir.

  - Mishima-sama -dijo, inclinándose profundamente en dirección a Heihachi y usando la voz temblorosa que utilizaban todos sus subordinados al dirigirse al cabecilla del imperio Mishima-. Osawa no ha venido aún...

  - Ve -se adelantó Heihachi a la petición. El soldado no perdió el tiempo y desapareció rápidamente. Con calma, el corpulento anciano se dio la vuelta para lanzar una furiosa mirada a su nieto-. Supongo que nos oíste a Abel y a mi hablar de ello. -No era una pregunta.  
  
  - Sí -respondió Jin secamente, a pesar de todo. No tenía por qué mantener el secreto.

            Volvió a hacerse otro incómodo silencio únicamente roto por el chasquido de la madera bajo el fuego y el rumor del viento en la ventana. La noche era fresca a pesar de que se encontraban a finales de primavera.

  - Y no se te ocurrió mejor manera para solucionarlo que huir como un crío cobarde a los brazos de su madre. -Jin tuvo la certeza de que su abuelo había hecho aquel comentario sabiendo que le dolería. Sintió como la sangre se le agolpaba en la sien; apretó los dientes y tensó los puños. Pero, tras este lapso de furia, volvió a tranquilizarse. Necesitaba estar tranquilo-. Que necio eres.

            Heihachi sorbió lo que restaba del contenido de su copa y la dejó sobre una mesa. Echó las manos a la espalda y se puso delante de la ventana, dejando que la luz de la luna le iluminase únicamente del cuello para abajo.

  - La gente muere. Tú mejor que nadie debe saberlo -dijo Heihachi con frialdad. Al acabar la frase Heihachi giró la cabeza para mirar a su nieto. Con la protección de las sombras de la noche, Jin no pudo observar su gesto, pero su voz era furiosa-. A veces de manera poco honorable, o sin posibilidades de defenderse. Yo te ofrezco dar tu vida por aquello que te ha mantenido estos años: la venganza.

  - No -dijo Jin, sin poder contener su furia-. Me das la oportunidad de perder la vida por aquello en lo que _tú_ crees: el poder.

  - Tenías la oportunidad de vencer -Heihachi dio un paso hacia su nieto-. De morir honorablemente luchando contra la criatura que mató a tu madre o de obtener una gran victoria en tu venganza.

            Jin se quedó paralizado. En parte esas palabras le sonaban bien. Le hacían hincharse de furia, no contra su abuelo, sino contra el demonio que se llevó lo que el más quería.

            Pero sólo en parte.

  - Ahora no me interesa la venganza -dijo Jin intentando tranquilizarse de nuevo, recordar a qué había venido-. Ahora no deseo destruir a nadie -añadió. Había venido a salvar a Ling. Sólo a salvar a Ling. El resto podía esperar.

  - Mira dentro de ti -continuó Heihachi-. La muerte forma parte de tu ser. Está ahí y no puedes evitarlo.

            ¡Como lo odiaba! ¿Por qué aquel hombre sabía qué cuerdas tocar, qué botones tenía que pulsar para enfurecerlo?

  - ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Quedarte mirando como la furia te corroe por dentro o utilizarla para conseguir lo que más deseas?

            En ese momento, el sonido de pasos acelerados alertaron a la pareja, pero ninguno de los dos dejó de mirarse a los ojos. Con nerviosismo, el guardia que hacía poco había salido entró precipitadamente por la puerta.

  - ¡Mishima-sama! -dijo con la respiración acelerada. Heihachi apartó la mirada y la centró en el guardia-. ¡Es la chica! ¡No está!

            Se hizo otro incómodo silencio en el que el guardia volvió a tener el único deseo de que la ventana estuviera abierta para no hacer mucho ruido en la caída.

  - ¡Da la alarma, estúpido! -gritó Heihachi con furia-. ¡Tenemos que encontrarles!

            Jin no pudo evitar su sonrisa de satisfacción al sentir la frustración en su abuelo, y más teniendo en cuenta que el anciano había estado a punto de tenerle contra las cuerdas sólo con palabras. Al soldado le faltó tiempo para darse la vuelta corriendo y gritando para alertar a sus compañeros.

            Cuando el soldado se hubo alejado de la habitación, Heihachi se giró hacia su nieto con los ojos rojos de furia.

  - ¡Estúpido! -dijo Heihachi mientras propinaba un puñetazo a Jin que lo envió contra un sofá.

* * *

  - ¡Maldición! -dijo Wulong, mirando a su alrededor. Las luces de todas las habitaciones se encendieron, mientras otra serie de luces rojas comenzaban a parpadear indicando el estado de alerta. Se encontraban en la cocina y podían oír como los soldados corrían de un lado a otro, gritando y buscando a los fugados-. ¡Han dado la alarma!

  - Salgamos de aquí cuanto antes -respondió Eduardo, que se había ofrecido a llevar a la chica en brazos.

  - Antes tengo que encontrar a un compañero -dijo Wulong acercándose a la puerta.

  - Con todos estos guardias en los pasillos es muy probable que ya le hayan encontrado ellos -respondió Eduardo con frialdad.

  - Lleva una armadura como ésta, me comunicaré con el -dijo Wulong haciendo caso omiso de aquella posibilidad. Se echó mano al intercomunicador que llevaba colgado del hombro izquierdo.

  - ¡No! -respondió Eduardo en voz baja para que no les detectara un guarda, pues de vez en cuando alguno asomaba la cabeza por la ventanilla redonda de las puertas de la cocina-. Es un canal abierto.

  - Cuento con ello -dijo Wulong con una sonrisa. Tras pensar un momento pulsó el botón y comenzó a hablar-. Atención. _Conejo Rojo_ vuelva a la madriguera. Repito: _Conejo Rojo_ vuelva a la madriguera.

            Wulong no pudo evitar reír tras decir esto, pero aun así estaba nervioso, no sabía si Hwoarang comprendería el mensaje o si lo distinguiría del resto. Eso sin contar que posiblemente tuviera el intercomunicador apagado... roto, o que el muchacho pudiera estar...

  - _¿Conejo rojo?_ -dijo Eduardo, sacándole de sus pensamientos.

  - "Recibido, _Conejo Viejo_." -respondía en ese momento otra voz. Con alivio, Wulong reconoció la voz de Hwoarang-. "Repito: recibido. Nos veremos en la madriguera." -Se oyó un chasquido, al otro lado de la línea habían apagado el intercomunicador pero, un segundo después, se volvió a abrir-. "Y ya hablaremos" -acabó la voz del coreano.

  - Eso último sonó a amenaza -opinó Eduardo, observando la cara de Wulong.

  - Ese... Será... -dijo Lei sin pulsar el botón. Miró a Eduardo y este le devolvió un gesto interrogativo. Después volvió a decir al intercomunicador-. "No tardes, _Conejo Rojo_."

  - ¿Y ahora dónde vamos? -dijo Eduardo.

  - Tenemos que llegar a un cobertizo situado en la parte trasera de la mansión -le informó Wulong, mientras echaba a andar hacia una puerta trasera-. Kazama-kun me dijo que había un pequeño puerto allí.

  - ¿Kazama? ¿El nieto de Heihachi? -preguntó Eduardo. Inmediatamente se dio cuenta que no era ni el lugar ni el momento para preguntas-. Ese camino no es recomendable; conozco un camino mejor.

  - ¿Cual?

  - El "pequeño" puerto es más grande de lo que aparenta -comenzó a decir Eduardo mientras descendía las escaleras de regreso a la bodega-. El cobertizo también es más grande de lo que aparenta. La pared del fondo parece que esta pegada a la roca, sin embargo continúa. Es un almacén donde contienen todo tipo de material de contrabando. Ya sean armas, químicos, tecnología punta o lo que se te ocurra. Descubrí un túnel que conecta la bodega con ese almacén.

  - ¿Cómo sabes tú todo esto?

  - ¿Qué hace el nieto de Heihachi con usted?

  - Está con nosotros. Su abuelo quiere matarle y nos pidió ayuda.

  - ¿Y cree que me voy a creer que son capaces de ayudarle así porque sí?

  - Contigo lo he hecho -dijo Wulong-. Kazama-kun es el hijo de una amiga mía, ¿por qué no iba a ayudarle?

            Eduardo le observó durante un instante y pareció relajarse.

  - Mis disculpas -se disculpo el hombretón-. No estoy acostumbrado a confiar en...

  - No pasa nada, chico -dijo Wulong-. Las cárceles brasileñas pueden cambiar mucho a una persona. -Eduardo se quedó paralizado. Al sentir que Eduardo se paraba Wulong se dio la vuelta-. Porque tú eres Eduardo Gordo, hijo del juez asesinado en Brasil hace ya unos años, ¿me equivoco?

  - ¿Cómo...? -comenzó a decir.

  - Todo agente de la ley en este planeta conoce tu historia, o al menos han oído hablar de ti. Y más si en sus investigaciones se han topado con el _Mishima Zaibatsu_ y sus relaciones con las mafias de todo el mundo. -Wulong se acercó a Eduardo-. Mi nombre es Lei Wulong -le tendió la mano al joven brasileño-, no me había presentado.

  - Llámeme Eddy -respondió al fin Gordo.

* * *

  - ¡Eres más estúpido de lo que pensaba! -dijo Heihachi mientras apartaba de una patada la mesita que tenía en medio de la habitación.

            Se acercó a Jin que todavía no se había levantado, lo agarró de la cazadora y le levantó a pulso hasta tenerle a su altura. Aprovechando que su abuelo creía haberle atontado, Jin tomó impulso y le pegó un cabezazo en la cara. Sin embargo, su abuelo apenas se inmutó y, antes de que Jin pudiera haberse recuperado, le devolvió el mismo golpe. El joven salió despedido contra la pared, cerca de la chimenea, llevándose por medio el cubo de plata donde descansaban la escobilla y el atizador.

  - Patético. Cuatro años entrenándote y esto es lo mejor que puedes hacer -comenzó Heihachi, con el desprecio totalmente audible en su voz.

  - Pues si no te gusta... -dijo Jin- ¡prueba lo que aprendí con mi madre!

            Heihachi no pudo defenderse del barrido, y sus pies dejaron de tocar el suelo. Antes de que llegara a caer, Jin le golpeó con otra patada a media vuelta, usando el impulso que había cogido con el barrido. Su abuelo salió despedido hacia la pared del fondo, pero se puso en pie con una destreza inusual en alguien de su edad. Cuando levantó la mirada se encontró con una patada de Jin en la cabeza y, aunque, la intención de Jin era acompañarla de otra patada, Heihachi la detuvo y golpeó a Jin en la garganta con la mano abierta, haciéndole caer al suelo sin respiración.

  - Tu madre era una mujer débil -dijo Heihachi levantando a Jin por el cuello con un brazo. Lo único que el muchacho veía, mientras trataba de llevar aire a sus pulmones, eran estrellas-, igual que lo eres tú. Pero al menos ella tenía la excusa de no ser un hombre. -Ahogado por la presa de su abuelo, Jin sólo pudo balbucear algo parecido a una amenaza-. Patético.

            Heihachi dejó caer a su nieto. Cuando se hubo levantado le propinó un revés con la mano izquierda que lo envió volando contra la cristalera del balcón. Únicamente la barandilla de mármol impidió que Jin cayera al vacío.

  - ¿Creías que ese amigo pelirrojo tuyo podría salvarte a ti y a la chica?

  - ¡Yo no soy su amigo! -se oyó en ese momento la voz de Hwoarang, contestando en inglés.  
  
            Heihachi se dio la vuelta para encontrarse de bruces con un sofá. La extraordinaria velocidad y fuerza del anciano consiguieron salvarle del mueble volador, pero no de la consiguiente patada en el estómago, que el coreano continuó con una en la cabeza.

  - ¡Y tú, gilipollas! -gritó en dirección a Jin-. ¡Ya estás moviendo el culo!

            Jin se levantó, aunque no supo cómo, mientras intentaba recobrar la respiración. Entre la bruma vio que Hwoarang le lanzaba rápidas miradas mientras mantenía un ojo en el anciano Heihachi, que se levantaba. Mishima se abalanzó a por el coreano, pero este empujó una estantería completa encima del viejo. Sin embargo, era necesario algo más que una montaña de libros para detener al líder del _Mishima Zaibatsu_. Heihachi levantó el brazo en alto con la palma estirada, un golpe típico de karate que en manos de aquel maestro resultaría letal y Jin lo sabía. Viendo a su abuelo a punto de descargar uno de los golpes más potentes que había visto en el que fue su maestro aquellos últimos cuatro años, encontró las fuerzas necesarias para saltar sobre Hwoarang en el momento justo en el que el golpe hubiera aplastado la pelirroja cabeza del coreano. Heihachi hundió la mano en el suelo de madera hasta el codo.

  - ¡Joder! -exclamó Hwoarang con los ojos como platos, mirando el agujero que podría haber sido su cráneo. Después centró su atención en Jin-. ¡Quítate de encima, maldita sea! -le dijo, apartándole de un empujón. Él mismo se levantó de un salto y observó cómo Heihachi sacaba el puño del suelo con lentitud. El coreano tenía la esperanza de que el fallo le hubiese dolido, pero si las apariencias no engañaban, el puño estaba impoluto- ¡Kazama, levántate, joder! ¡No es hora de quedarse sin aliento! -Hwoarang tiró del brazo de Jin hasta que lo tuvo de pie, le empujó hacia las escaleras. Jin, medio mareado, no pudo mantener el equilibrio y cayó rodando un piso abajo-. ¡Joder, mierda, maldición!

            Viendo que Heihachi se le acercaba con velocidad, Hwoarang le lanzó lo primero que tuvo a mano. Se maldijo al darse cuenta demasiado tarde de que se trataba del arma confiscada al guardia de la armadura que llevaba. La suerte fue que la metralleta había impactado y había retenido a Heihachi lo suficiente como para poder salir corriendo escaleras abajo.

            Cuando Hwoarang alcanzó a Jin, éste, a diferencia de lo que esperaba el coreano, parecía haberse recobrado un poco. Ahora su atención se centraba más en el dolor de costillas que en la falta de respiración.

  - ¡Vamos, nenaza! -dijo Hwoarang echando a correr en dirección al salón de baile. Jin le siguió con paso torpe. Cuando se encontraban en medio del gran salón unos guardias _Tekkenshu_ aparecieron por una de las puertas-. Hoy no debería haberme levantado de la cama -dijo, pero aún así se puso en guardia.

  - ¡Abrid fue...! -iba a decir el oficial de ese pequeño grupo, pero la atronadora voz de Heihachi les detuvo.

  - ¡No! -dijo el anciano, comenzando a andar escaleras abajo-. ¡Es mi nieto, le quiero vivo!  
  
  - Kazama -dijo Hwoarang, tirando del japonés hasta el balcón donde acababa el gran salón. Heihachi y los soldados se acercaban rápidamente-. Esto te va a doler más a ti que a mí.

            Dicho esto Hwoarang arrojó a Jin por el balcón y sin dudarlo un momento el coreano también se descolgó.

* * *

            Wulong cerró la puerta secreta tras de sí. Al fin se encontraban en el cobertizo. Estaba a oscuras, pero una claraboya en el techo dejaba pasar la luz de la luna, que permitía ver el interior de la caseta. Era una pequeña casa construida sobre el agua para guardar una barca. La lancha (o lo que debía ser una lancha, a juzgar por el tamaño) estaba cubierta por una lona azul, que Eddy destapó tras dejar a Xiaoyu apoyada sobre unas cajas.

  - Ayúdeme a quitar esto -dijo Gordo retirando la lona. Wulong subió al interior de la lancha y ayudo a Eduardo a destapar la barcaza. Tras retirar la lona, acomodaron a Xiaoyu es su interior.

  - Aún no has respondido a mi pregunta.

  - ¿A cuál de ellas? -dijo Eduardo examinando los contenedores de la lancha.

  - ¿Qué hacías aquí?

  - Oh, eso -respondió examinando la nevera. Vacía-. Si conoce mi historia supongo que sabe que hace poco terminó mi condena.

  - Cierto, ocho años.

  - Sé que la mafia de mi país tiene tratos con el _Mishima Zaibatsu_ -continuó Eddy, que había bajado de la lancha y se encontraba examinando las cajas del cobertizo-. Sé sumar dos y dos, así que sabía perfectamente dónde tenía que buscar mi venganza. Después de varios días de espiar la residencia llegó a mis oídos que el nieto de Mishima había desaparecido, y pensé...

  - ... que era el momento más oportuno para atacar, con los hombres de Heihachi buscando al chico, ¿cierto? -se adelantó Wulong.

  - Así es -dijo Eduardo.

  - Supongo que te cazaron espiando.

  - Supone bien -Eddy se sentó en un arcón que acababa de cerrar.

  - Déjame hacerte una pregunta, Eduardo. Y me gustaría que me respondieras con sinceridad. No haré nada al respecto...

  - Soy inocente, detective Lei -respondió el brasileño, adelantándose a la pregunta-. La razón de que… -En ese momento Eddy fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta del cobertizo. Alguien estaba llamando. Wulong se acercó a la puerta con sigilo y antes de que pudiera decir nada se oyó una voz inconfundible.

  - ¡Lei, joder, abre ya, que me congelo! -dijo el coreano. Wulong abrió la puerta para encontrarse a un Hwoarang completamente empapado acompañado por Jin, que no tenía mejor aspecto.

  - ¿De dónde habéis salido?

  - ¡De la jodida piscina del crio éste! -respondió el coreano-. ¡¿Pero a qué temperatura la ponéis?!

  - Tampoco exageres... -comenzó a decir Jin pero la figura del corpulento brasileño le llamo la atención- Detective Lei-san...

  - Es Eduardo Gordo -respondió Wulong, señalando a su acompañante-. Me ha ayudado a salir así que viene con nosotros.

  - Nunca aprenderás, Lei -dijo Hwoarang, mirando al brasileño de arriba a abajo-. ¡No puedes ir ayudando a todos los presos con pintas raras que te encuentras! -Eddy miró a Hwoarang y simplemente enarcó una ceja.

  - ¿Habéis encontrado a Ling-san? -preguntó Jin.

  - Por supuesto -dijo Wulong-. Ahora mismo está drogada, durmiendo en la barca. Huiremos en ella...

  - Pues espero que alguien de vosotros sepa manejarla, por que...

  - Yo sí sé -dijo Eddy-. Larguémonos de aquí cuanto antes.

  - Por mí de acuerdo -concluyó Hwoarang. Antes de que Jin montara en la lancha,   
Hwoarang le llamó la atención tirándole de un brazo-. No pienses que he hecho todo esto por ti, Kazama. Tú y yo tenemos algo pendiente y vamos a arreglarlo en cuanto tengamos un momento de respiro, ¿estamos? -Su voz sonaba completamente seria.

            Jin miró al coreano a los ojos, y no pudo evitar que la decepción quedara patente en su rostro. Un momento después, asintió con gesto triste.

  - Lo sé, Hwoarang -respondió el japonés.

  - No lo olvides -le dijo éste-. Y ahora arribita y déjame sitio al lado de la nevera -añadió dando un salto para subir.

  - Está vacía -concluyó Eddy mientras arrancaba los motores y esperaba a que Wulong abriera los portones para salir.

  - Pues ya sabes dónde vamos -dijo finalmente-. Ésto es una nevera y debe estar llena.


End file.
